Jeff The Killer x Jane The Killer
by M.C-thequestionforever
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Jeff nunca hubiera ocasionado esa rivalidad con Jane?¿Acaso terminarían juntos ó separados?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, este es mi primer fanfiction así que puede que tenga algunos errores pero tratare de hacerlo lo mejor posible para no cometer errores, cada día subiré un nuevo capítulo así que espero que sea de su agrado mi historia.**

-El creepypasta de Jeff y Jane de Killer no me pertenecen ni siquiera los personajes.

Todo comenzó el día en que aquella persona dejo completamente pasmado a nuestro asesino favorito, pero si voy a contar una historia bien será mejor iniciar desde el principio de esa misma mañana Jane se encontraba en su casa peinándose frente al tocador se miró al espejo y sintió una extraña sensación que a la cual decidió no hacerle caso bajo de su habitación con su mochila y se fue caminando hacía la preparatoria, en el camino Jane no dejaba de sentirse miserable al haber llegado a aquel pueblo llegando a la escuela tenía que soportar la burlas de sus compañeros esto hizo que poco a poco algo dentro de Jane se rompiera y sintió de nuevo esa sensación hasta que un día Dylan comenzó a molestarla:

Dylan:- Hey Jane porque no te vienes a pasar el rato conmigo- Jane se acercó poco a poco mientras que Jeff estaba trepado en un árbol mirándola a ver como reaccionaba y el resultado fue diferente a lo que él pensaba, solo habían pasado unos segundos y se escuchaban gritos y una multitud de personas acercándose Jane regreso a la realidad y al darse cuenta del lápiz con sangre que tenía en su mano y ver a Dylan con la mano desangrándose le dio un deseo querer ocultarse en las sombras lo cual no funciono porque al momento llego la directora y se llevó a Jane a la dirección pasando este accidente Jane no había dicho si quiera una sola palabra después de una horas sus padres salieron de la dirección y se la llevaron a su casa Jane lo único que hizo fue encerrarse todo el día Jeff al ver todo esto cada noche entraba por la ventana de la habitación de aquella persona para visitarla cada minuto que pasaba solo se quedaba sentado en la silla de escritorio contemplándola como si de una diosa se tratara cada día era lo mismo la veía despertar y cada noche la veía dormir tranquilamente con una sonrisa adorable como si de una niña se tratara, hasta que una noche Jane se levantó rápidamente al sentir a alguien más en su habitación volteo alrededor de su cuarto y en la silla de escritorio vio a aquel asesino con una mirada seria, Jane se había asustado que se cayó de la cama alejándose de aquella persona hasta quedar recargada en la pared Jeff al percatarse de lo que había sucedido se levantó de aquella silla y lentamente camino hasta quedar frente a ella

Jeff: -Perdón si te asuste demasiado eso no era lo que quería que pasara.

Jane: -¿Quién eres?

Jeff: -Se supone que no debo decirlo pero solo te lo diré si guardas el secreto.

Jane: -Lo haré

Jeff: -Mi nombre es Jeff the Killer soy más bien conocido como…

Jane: -El asesino de este pueblo asesinaste a tu propia familia y a varias personas.

Jeff: -¿Cómo sabes todo eso? Para ser una persona que vive en un mundo normal no pareces.

Jane: -Es raro ¿no es cierto? Que sepa muchas cosas extrañas y sobrenaturales.

Jeff: -La verdad no es raro más bien diferente.

Jane: *suspiro largo* -parece que no tuve una buena impresión de ti

Jeff: -Bueno existen las segundas impresiones que te parece si nos vemos mañana en el cementerio.

Jane: -Esta bien.- Con estas últimas palabras Jeff salió por la ventana rápidamente alejándose hasta que no quedo la más vaga sombra que se deshizo por la niebla, Jane por otro lado se volvió a meter bajo sus sabanas pensando y tratando de encontrarle sentido a las cosas como un asesino tan famoso no le hizo daño tantos pensamientos hicieron que Jane perdiera el sueño y quedara su mirada fija en aquella ventana…

**Bueno amigos esto es todo del capítulo sé que es algo corto pero cada día subiré uno así que no se desesperen lamentablemente los viernes subiré un capitulo por la noche gracias a las clases extras peo bueno la vida sigue y aquí tenemos nuestra primera entrevista con los personajes de la familia creepypasta:**

**-Hola slendy dinos ¿Cómo te ha ido?**

**Slenderman:-Muy bien a pesar de que no he aparecido en este capítulo quisiera saber cuándo será mi turno de ser la estrella del fanfic-*silencio incomodo***

**-Bueno amigos esto es todo por hoy aplausos por mi primer fanfic los veo mañana**

**Slenderman:-¡Hey no respondiste mi pregunta!**

**-¡Bye, Bye!-*aparece Batman con un letrero de fallas técnicas mientras yo escapo de los tentáculos de slendy***


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola amigos si estoy de regreso y al parecer no he muerto si muchos tienen curiosidad de lo que paso ayer déjenme aclararles que no fue nada bonito **

***Flash Back***

**Me encuentro saltando por todo el escenario gritando y trepando las paredes literalmente mientras que slenderman trata de matarme agarrando por la espalda con sus tentáculos y gracias a Dios Batman apareció de la nada lanzando sus herramientas para herirlo **

**-Suerte que esto es un sueño**

**-*con cara de wtf* Esto no es un sueño- Bueno para no hacerles esperar más aquí está el siguiente capítulo…**

Paso la noche, eran las 4:30 am y Jane se encontraba despierta sentada en su tocador al parecer sus padres no estaban gracias a que trabajaban día y noche no tenían un horario fijo así que se la facilitaría ir al cementerio Jane fue directo al closet y agarro unos tenis blancos converse, un short color azul cielo y una sudadera negra, decidió dejarse su cabello suelto y salió caminando de la casa rumbo al cementerio Jane se preguntaba porque estaba haciendo esto seguir las ordenes de alguien que es un asesino y con una mala reputación, llego al cementerio y entro por la puerta abriéndola que al momento irrito los oídos de Jane entro rápidamente y vio a aquella persona sentada sobre una tumba se acercó despacio y hasta quedar tras él le toco el hombro haciendo que Jeff se sorprendiera pero al momento sonrió

Jeff:-Pensé que no vendrías

Jane:-¿Por qué lo dices?

Jeff:-Por qué no creo que alguien sea muy tonto para obedecer a un asesino de mi clase

Jane:- Ya veo pues si quieres me puedo ir y…

Jeff:- Sabes repentinamente cambie de opinión

Jane:- ¿Y porque no me mataste cuando tuviste la oportunidad?

Jeff:- Al principio esa era mi meta pero cuando estaba vigilándote de lejos me di cuenta de que eras diferente a las demás personas tal vez no te des cuenta de que es pero te da una sensación de querer vengarte de la gente que te molesta ¿Verdad?

Jane:-Por supuesto que no- Dijo con una cara de sorpresa y de nervios como si fuera nuevo lo que le estuviera pasando

Jeff:- Entonces como explicas lo de Dylan que su mano convivio con tu lápiz.

Jane:- Solo fue un accidente no me contuve pero no volverá a pasar

Jeff:- ¿Qué te hace creer eso? Piénsalo pronto serán tus amigos, tal vez tu padres o quizás termines dañándote a ti misma- Jane no soporto lo que decía Jeff su cara indicaba sorpresa, nervios y un terror inexplicable su respiración se hizo más agitada por el temor y la oscuridad que hacía que dentro de ella algo se rompiera en mil pedazos las piernas de Jane no soportaron el peso e hicieron que Jane cayera de rodillas

Jane:-Entonces eso era lo único que querías decirme por eso te apuraba tanto hablar conmigo- Dijo todavía de rodillas con una mirada baja

Jeff:- No creo que sea tan malo después de todo tienes que aceptarte tal y como eres- Enfrente de ella ayudando a levantarla- ¿Qué dices amigos?-Tendiéndole la mano

Jane:-Amigo- En ese momento al decir aquellas palabras puso una sonrisa y agarro la mano de Jeff haciendo que ambos se treparan en un árbol para sentarse en una rama a platicar pero no se percataron de que alguien los veía aunque no requiriera de ojos aquella persona tan delgada y alta oculta entre los arboles veía cómo Jeff platicara y riera con una humana después de todo estaba prohibido que los creepypastas hablaran con personas era una ley que quien la rompiera tuviera que convertir al humano en uno de ellos o simplemente matarlo, así que slenderman se dio cuenta de que sería mejor callar y escuchar para cuando tuviera la oportunidad de hablar con Jeff hacerlo entrar en razón que no estaba haciendo lo correcto después de todo, pasaron las horas y comenzó a oscurecer Jane no quería irse y dejar a Jeff pero o quedaba otra alternativa así que bajo del árbol con la ayuda de Jeff

Jeff:- ¿quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?- Jane negó con la cabeza

Jane:- Si te llegan a ver seré la culpable de esto que tal si nos vemos mañana en este mismo lugar

Jeff:- Esta bien te esperare aquí y más vale que vengas en cambio tendré que matarte – Jane lo único que hizo al escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca de Jeff fue poner una pequeña sonrisa y se fue del cementerio dejando a Jeff solo…

**Bueno amigos esto es todo por hoy sé que pude haber dado más pero saben quiero hacer algo nuevo sé que falta mucho para el final pero decidí que ustedes elegirán el final vayan pensando que tipo de final esperan uno triste, tal vez uno que tenga comedia, o romance pero bueno eso es todo por hoy y perdón si me tarde en subirlo pero todo fue culpa de el-*señalando a Batman***

**Batman:- ¿Mia? ¿Y ahora que hice?**

**-Pues yo no fui la que le dio una paliza a una señora por creer que era el Guasón se supone que proteges no que golpeas a quien sea**

**Batman:- Tenia mucho maquillaje no es mi culpa y ni que fuera Batman**

**-Inepto eres Batman**

**Batman: de verdad todo cobra sentido ahora del porque traigo en traje**

**-*facepalm* bueno amigos es todo por hoy mañana subiré otro capítulo ¡Bye, Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos sé que es un poco tarde pero hasta ahorita me dio tiempo para este capítulo y lo digo de verdad ha sido muy pesado este año de secundaria aparte de que es mi último año decidí hacer arriesgarme a hacer cosas en este año ya que si es el último ¿Por qué no? Pero bueno comencemos con este capítulo para ver lo que pasa con este Romeo y esta Julieta…**

Esa misma noche Jeff se fue corriendo a la casa creepypasta al parecer no servía mucho nuestro personaje asesino favorito en recordar varias cosas en especial las de la casa como unas llaves

**Batman:(-a cualquiera se le pueden olvidar las llaves de su casa de por si a mí…)**

**(- Batman fuera de mi fanfic)**

Jeff recordó que eyeless Jack por suerte estaba en casa:

Jeff:-¡Jack! Abre la maldita puerta o te juro que te aventare del barranco tengo prisa – Lamentablemente no hubo respuestas aunque esto no hizo que Jeff se rindiera más bien comenzó a golpear la puerta y aventar piedras por la ventana para que lo escuchará pero no existió ni si quiera el viento que le diera una señal de vida así que no le quedo opción que trepar por la tubería hasta llegar a la ventana y poder entrar era lo más difícil pero no se llevó mucho tiempo al hacerlo más bien se llevó más tiempo tratando de quitarse a la ardilla de su ropa que por alguna razón inexplicable se metió en la ropa de Jeff

**(- un minuto de donde salió la ardilla)**

**Batman:(- *risita nerviosa * probablemente fue mi culpa)**

**(- como se te ocurre traer una ardilla)**

**Batman:(-** **estaba indefensa)**

**(-ahora el único indefenso es Jeff)**

Finalmente logro sacarse esa ardilla y se metió por la ventana para encontrarse con la desgracia de que eyeless Jack siempre estuvo despierto Jeff al ver esto golpeo la pared para canalizar su ira

Jeff:- Estabas despierto todo este rato y ni si quiera te dignaste a abrirme la puerta

Eyeless Jack:- Bueno que es lo que quieres

Jeff:- Necesito un favor

Eyeless Jack:- ¿qué es? – Jeff le conto todo lo que había pasado y como había conocido a jane Eyeless Jack trataba de encontrar una respuesta para Jeff pero era difícil la situación en la que estaba metido el

Jeff:- entonces que hago se supone que los humanos no deben juntarse con nosotros pero ella es diferente y no digas que me gusta solo estoy con ella porque es la única que me comprende y vive lo mismo que yo

Eyeless Jack:- guardare tu secreto por el momento no dejes que nadie te vea con ella y será mejor que no vuelvan los dos al cementerio cualquiera de nosotros puede ir ahí y será tu fin busca un lugar donde ninguno de nosotros te vea yo te cubriré

Jeff:- Gracias Jack eres de mucha ayuda- Jeff al decir esto salió de la habitación de eyeless Jack y se fue a la de él y cerró la puerta con seguro se recostó en la cama y se quedó pensando.

**Bien amigos eso es todo sé que es algo corto pero estoy muy cansada prometo que el de mañana será más largo hasta mañana les mando un abrazo y ¡Bye, Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4:**

**Hola a todos perdón por ausentarme unos días y es que caí completamente dormida por tanto acumulo de sueño eso me pasa por no dormir casi una semana gracias a las tareas, estudios y todavía el fanfic pero no recuerdo si ya les habré contado que este es mi último año de secundaria así que debo aplicarme as si quiero estar en una buena preparatoria pero no se apuren de ahora en adelante hare mi trabajo en fanfiction y como lo prometido es deuda aquí está el capítulo veamos cómo le va a nuestro Romeo y Julieta …**

Jane estaba entrando a su casa y para su mala suerte ya era demasiado tarde y comenzaba a llover, apunto de abrir la puerta alguien de adentro la abrió antes que ella, la figura de un hombre con un gesto de preocupación y enojo hacia Jane

Padre:-Se puede saber dónde has estado me informaron que no has ido a la escuela y que tampoco estabas en casa me comunique con tu amiga Scarlet y me dijo que la última vez que te vio hoy fue cuando ibas directo al cementerio

Jane:- Tu mismo lo has dicho en el cementerio fui a limpiar completamente mi mente de la miserable vida que tengo

Padre:*sorprendido* No tienes una miserable vida Jane lo tienes todo y parece que no lo agradeces

Jane:- No, no lo tengo todo pero desde que conocí a alguien lo tuve todo y con esa única persona me basto no necesite una casa grande, tampoco un instituto privado, ropa de marca, nada de eso necesite

Padre:- Entonces dime que es lo que según a ti te falta

Jane:- Si para seguir estando con la persona que conocí prefiero seguir de esta manera… en la oscuridad

Padre:- Te has vuelto loca ¿acaso es eso?- Me fui corriendo a mi cuarto y cerré la puerta con llave por dentro me recosté boca arriba en el piso y perdí la mirada y noción del tiempo viendo el techo

Jane:-No necesito una lámpara o el rayo más pequeño de luz lo único que se necesita para ser feliz es elegir la respuesta correcta para esta única pregunta

Jeff:- Y dices que no te gusta la poesía

Jane:*sorprendida se incorpora poco para voltear a ver a Jeff* ¿cómo entraste?

Jeff: tengo mis beneficios – Justamente cuando dijo eso estaba a un paso más de mi ayudando a levantarme y de repente me abrazo y su boca se acercó a mi oído-Escucha que no te importe lo que digan los demás de ti la única que puede decidir sobre tu vida y pensar quien eres en verdad eres tu- Después de esto no me había dado cuenta de que estábamos los dos en mi cama abrazados aunque estaba mojado se sentía muy cálido

Jane:- Jeff viniste por algo ¿cierto?

Jeff:*asiente* tenemos que encontrar otro lugar donde vernos si nos ven en el cementerio me obligaran a dejarte y no quiero hacerlo eres la única persona que me entiende y no me teme

Jane:- creo que es donde podemos vernos cerca del lago de este pueblo hay una pequeña y algo vieja casa está deshabitada y nadie va a ese lugar hace mucho

Jeff:- ¿cómo lo sabes?

Jane:- de pequeña iba a ese lugar a jugar hasta que tuve el accidente en el suelo del segundo piso al parecer pise en un lugar donde estaba muy frágil y se rompió y yo…

Jeff:- caíste y después que sucedió

Jane:- no recuerdo al parecer mi memoria se borró y lo único que recuerdo es la caída y lo que siguió de mi vida

Jeff:-vaya sin duda después de todo no fui el único de los dos que sufrió un accidente

Jane:- Jeff no quiero ser muy problemática para ti pero quisiera saber qué fue lo que te sucedió

Jeff:*sonrisa* no es ningún problema la verdad te lo contare…

**Bueno amigos eso es todo por hoy mañana subiré otro capítulo y el viernes 31 como un pequeño regalo de terror subiré tal vez más capítulos y …-*entran todas las fangirls de Jeff amontonadas por tratar de caber en aquella habitación **

**-Por dios quien dejo entrar a las fangirls **

**Batman: *trepado al techo como un gato asustado***

**-Y tú qué haces ahí arriba se supone que te contrate para defender, bueno espero lograr sobrevivir y ¡Bye, Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

**Hola amigos sé que es un poco tarde pero aquí les traigo la continuación de lo que pasara con la pregunta de Jane hacia Jeff y solo queda decirles disfrútenlo…**

Jeff seguía acostado en la cama de Jane abrazándola mientras pensaba en como resumir su larga y trágica historia

**Batman:-Bueno no es tan trágica como la mía el no perdió a sus padres como yo **

**-Te puedo decir algo **

**Batman:- Adelante soy todo oídos**

**-¡a callar! **

Jane se le quedo mirando a Jeff por unos minutos cuando Jeff estuvo a punto de hablar despego su mirada de el

Jeff:- En resumen mi historia es algo psicópata mate a mis padres y a mi hermano a causa de que algo dentro de mi salió y destruyo completamente mi razonamiento

Jane:- ¿Eso es lo que me pasara a mí?

Jeff:- ¿Porque crees eso?

Jane:- Lo que tú me dijiste hoy en la mañana

Jeff:*sorprendido*-Descuida no dejare que te ocurra nada no haré que sufras como yo lo hice

**Batman:-No entiendo ahora es el chico dulce, bueno y gentil que se quedara con la chica**

**-¡No arruines el momento!**

Pasaron varias horas en la misma posición hasta que Jane se quedó dormida

Jeff:*susurrando*-Encuéntrame en la casa vieja de aquel lago como tu dijiste- Esto fue lo último que Jeff dijo antes de irse por la ventana al salir de aquella habitación Jeff camino con tranquilidad por aquel pueblo hasta llegar al bosque lo cual fue sorprendido por unos tentáculos que lo cargaron al revés y lo elevaron a la altura del hombre alto, delgado, pálido y sin rostro

Jeff: -¿Qué hay de nuevo slendy?

Slenderman:- ¿Qué hay de nuevo? Es enserio esa es tu pregunta te diré que ahí de nuevo te vi con una chica humana muy a gusto haciéndola reír y sentirse mejor

Jeff:- Es algo loco no lo crees

Slenderman:-Sabes que está prohibido

Jeff:- Es que no entiendes conocí a una chica humana que siente lo mismo que nosotros te das cuenta un humano que tiene nuestros sentimientos

Slenderman:- Eso es demasiado raro pero es posible y tú tienes pruebas

Jeff: Es genial y quiero enseñarle más cosas de nosotros aunque ella sabe mucho más antes de conocerme

Slenderman: está bien te dejare por esta vez pero no dejes que nadie más te vea puede ser peligroso para ella mientras siga siendo humana

Después de esa discusión o conversación pasaron días y Jeff y Jane se encontraban en la casa a lado del lago a la misma hora cada día sin ninguna falta Jeff cada día se sentía mejor al tener a Jane cerca de él y Jane estaba más tranquila cuando estaba cerca de el con los días que iban pasando decidieron reconstruir la casa de por adentro ya que si no lo hacían se quedarían sin lugar en donde verse finalmente paso un mes y la casa estaba lista Jane siempre le traía cosas como recuerdos a Jeff y viceversa la única diferencia era que las cosas que traía Jane eran de su mundo y las de Jeff eran del mundo creepypasta después de eso eran inseparables hasta que un día Jane estaba a punto de salir de su casa cuando su padre había cerrado con llave su puerta y sus ventanas les había puesto barrotes Jane se empezó a preocupar que pasaría si no salía de ahí en lo único que pensaba era en Jeff y trataba de encontrarle una solución al problema pero no había …

**Bueno amigos eso es todo por hoy y mañana subiré uno nuevo así que creo que no hay más que comentar- me le quedo mirando a Batman**

**Batman:- Ahora que hice **

**-Nada solo esperaba que dijeras una tontería para hacer la noche más divertida **

**Batman:- Entiende se me acabaron los efectos de la droga será para otro día **

**-Bueno respeto tu decisión ¡Bye, Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6:

**Perdon amigos por la espera se que varios esperaban el capitulo pero se me atravesaron varias cosas en mi camino al hacer este fanfic primero mi laptop se descompuso tuve que esperar a que compraran una nueva y no fue muy bonita la espera, segunda tuve que estudiar y estuve desvelandome haciendo cosas de la escuela ya que mencione que este era mi ultimo año en secundaria y pronto pasaria a preparatoria y tengo que sacar buenas calificaciones pero como ahora ya mero estoy en vacaciones podre hacer mis fics relajada y tercera pero muy importante lo culpo a el- digo mientras señalo con mi dedo a un batman bastante ebrio**

**Batman: - Y porque mi culpa *en tono embriagado***

**-Pues yo no fui la que decidio irse de pinta una noche y asaltar un bar y todavia robarse al gato de la vecina**

**Batman:- En primera para aclarar las cosas yo no quise hacerlo pero tuve que *ebrio***

**-Y el gato?**

**Batman:-Dije que tenia una cosas para aclarar el gato si fue porque quize *ebrio cae al piso riendose***

**-*facepalm* hombres...**

**Bueno empecemos con este fanfic antes de que pierda la paciencia**

Corrìa tan rapido como podìa me decia a mi misma que hubiera preferido quedarme encerrada a que ver lo que veia las lagrimas brotaban de mis ojos y sentia como el corazon se llenaba de rabia hacia ellos dos me sentia inferior a todo lo que existia en este mundo me sentia como un pedazo de papel el cual solo utilizas por un minuto para escribir algo y luego es tirado como si nunca hubiera sido util seguia corriendo lo màs rapido que podìa hacerlo hasta que escuche a alguien correr tras de mì me di la vuelta y me percate de que Jeff estaba tras mìo con una mirada seria en la cual veìa tristeza, preocupaciòn y otro sentimiento que me cuesta o mejor dicho me costaba describir

**Batman:- Esto parece telenovela de primera clase**

**-Gracias **

**Batman:- No era un alago era un insulto **

**-Batman?**

**Batman:- Dime**

**-Fuera de mi FIC!- Lazandolo con mi grito contra la pared**

Jane: Jeff...?- El no dijo nada si quiera demostro una expresion en su cara lo unico que note fueron sus lagrimas resbalarse por su mejillas blancas pero que era lo que pasaba se suponia que debia ser yo la que llorada pero con solo verlo y pensar en esto mis lagrimas no tardaron en responder y salieron fluyendo y cayendo al piso mientras comenzaba a llover Jeff se me quedo mirando y camino hasta mi y me abrazo

Jeff: - Lo siento... lo siento porfavor disculpame, lo unico que queria hacerte era que sonrieras y rieras ya que eso es lo unico que logra animarme a mi tambien el verte feliz pero ahora se que viste algo que no debia ver y e odio a mi mismo por haberte mostrado esa parte de mi- Correspondi al abrazo y me inunde en su olor y su calor sentia que estando de esa manera no me pasaria nada me sentia protegida todos los problemas que tenia dentro de mi mente se esfumaron con el viento quitando toda aquella niebla y abriendole paso a la luz y dejando que mi corazon comenzara a latir como si estuviera a punto de estallar

Jane:- Jeff esta bien no te preocupes confio en ti- Jeff al escuchar aquellas palabras dejo de abrazarla por un momento

Jeff:- Eres la primera persona que conozco que no tiene miedo hacia mi

Jane:- Solo tengo miedo a una cosa y es perderte

Jeff:- Deberias dejar de pensarlo no te dejare aunque quieras

Jane:- La verdad es que...

Jeff.- Que pasa? Porque te quedaste muda

Jane:- No olvidalo no era importante

Jeff:- Te das cuenta de que si no me dices lo que sucede no podre ayudarte

Jane:*sonrojada*- Bueno pero prometeme que seguiras a mi lado

Jeff:- lo hare- Jane se acerco rapidamente a este y lo beso sabiendo que todavia llovia y que el estaba tan sorprendido por lo que ella habia hecho dejo de besarlo tiernamente despegandose de el rapido y alejandose un poco Jeff todavia estaba en shock

Jane:- Jeff estas bien?

Jeff:*en su mente* recaclculando... error... falla del sistema... recalculando-Jeff paso asi unos segundo pero despues se dio cuenta de lo que le parecio el beso de Jane y quiso sentirlo denuevo asi que simplemente agarro del brazo a Jane jalandola hasta que no hubiera ni el minimo aire entre ellos- Prometeme que seguiras conmigo por siempre

Jane:- Lo prpometo- Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro haciendo que jeff se sonrojara y la besara tiernamente bajo la fria lluvia lo cual para muchos prefieren un lugar caluroso pero en cambio yo prefiero este tipo de climas frios ya que en ellos fue cuando conoci al amor de mi vida...

**Corten enrrollen y publiquenlo ya que no hare que nadie mas vea un capitulo hasta mañana por la tarde soy una amante del drama perdon por las faltas de acentos y comas tal vez no tuve mucho tiempo pero eso fue todo por hoy audiencia preciada y recuerden dejarme un comentario de como quieren que termine este fanfic se que falta mucho todavia pero mas vale ir pensando y quien quiera que mande un saludo porfavor comenten aparte de cuales escenas graciosas quieren que agrege a esta historia bye, bye.**


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

**Hola a todos se que me ausente mucho pero me enferme y he estado durmiendo demas asi que necesitaba vitaminas aunque me desagraden tengo que tomarlas para no caer otra vez en lo que son las defensas bajas **

**Batman:- Desde cuando te reocupas por ti misma**

**-Desde cuando te pidieron tu opinion**

**Batman:-Porque mas estaria aqui?**

**-Porque se supone que tu tomas como un trabajo el entrometerte**

**Bueno seguire con este debate asi que mejor comencemos con este capitulo**

No recuerdo perfectamente como habia llegado a mi cuarto parecia como si todo hubiese sido un sueño Jeff estaba sentado en mi ventana mirando por el vidrio el paisaje lluvioso

Jeff:- Parece que ya desperto bella durmiente

Jane:- Muy gracioso ¿Como llegue hasta aquì?

Jeff:- Yo te traje al parecer alguien me mintio sobre su estado de salud

Jane:- B-Bueno puedo explicarlo- Dijo exaltada y con el rostro sonrojada y Jeff con solo ver el sonrojo de Jane se quito de la ventana y camino hasta donde ella estaba sentada en su cama

Jeff:- Despues de aquel beso ya no sera lo mismo

Jane:-¿ Porque lo dices?

Jeff:- Bueno intentare alejarte de toda la gente porque quiero que sepas que con solo ver como la gente se te acerca siento demasidos celos se que me odiaras por hacer algo ta egoista verdad?

**Batman:*Llorando**sentado en un sillon*-Dile que no, dile que siempre estaras junto a el**

***Disco rayado***

**-¿Que burradas estas diciendo y porque lloras como loco?**

**Batman:- Porque logro entende la belleza tal vez?**

**-Pero si tu ya sabes cual sera el final *suspiro largo* Jamas lograre comprender a los hombres **

Jane:- Jeff en realidad sientes eso por mi

Jeff:- Por supuesto-con una mirada baja

Jane:-Entiendo y no te odiaria por hacer tal cosa seria lo contrario - Al terminar de decir esto se acerco hasta la cara de Jeff y le dio un beso largo ambos amantes querian que el tiempo se detuviera para que ambos siguieran juntos pero por una brillante escritora alguien toco la puerta y se despegaron al momento

Padre:- Jane solo queria decirte que me ha llegado un mensaje de la compañia asi que tendre que salir de viaje de inmediato y tu madre sigue trabajando crees que estaras bien sola?

Jane:- Claro no te preocupes- Al decir estas palabras no se escucho mas que el sonido de los pasos de aquel hombre y el de la puerta de entrada cerrandose

Jeff:- Vaya parece que te han dejado casi sola por suerte me tienes a mi

Jane:- No existe momento en el no presumas

Jeff:- Yo? presumir ? quien lo dira- Dijo Jeff con un tono de burla

Jane:-Muy gracioso-Despues de mirarse por unos segundos Jeff no resistio la tentacion que tenia por dentro y la beso se acerco hasta el oido de Jane

Jeff:- Si te pidiera que fueras a vivir conmigo solo nosotros dos me dirias que si ?

Jane:- Lo haria quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo- dijo esto mientras lo abrazaba

Jeff:-Nos podriamos ir a vivir a nuestro lugar secreto

Jane:- Por mi esta bien

**Y terminamos este capitulo casi me parto el cerebro escribiendolo pero la pregunta es que pasara despues de esta declaracion porque este no es el ultimo capitulo falta mucho mas en la vida de estos dos amantes...**


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8:

**Hola a todos amigos se que no he escrito por un tiempo pero tuve muchas ideas para esta nueva historia y hoy veran hasta que tal punto llegue en conclusion muchos me odiaran y otros probablemente me mataran pero solo tengo una cosa que decir fue vulpa de el *señalando a batman***

**Batman:- Claro echale la culpa al superheroe**

**-No te metas!**

Despues de aquellas palabras que habìa dicho Jeff ya no me sentìa tan sola sabìa que alguien habìa reconstruido mi vida ya no estarìa nunca màs en el fondo de este abismo pasaron unas semanas y hasta tal punto seguìa encontrandome con Jeff en nuestro lugar secreto al parecer habìamos dicho que nos iriamos de juntos a donde nadie pudiera encontrarnos pero Jeff prefirio esperar un año por lo menos para que todo el ambiente entre su mundo y el mio se relajara no tenìa nada que hacer solo estaba recostada en mi cama pensando en lo que pasarìa

*con Jeff the Killer*

Laughing Jack : -Jeff slenderman quiere verte - dijo este mientras pasaba por el cuarto de Jeff

Jeff:- Ya voy- dijo este con una flojera enorme

**Batman:- No lo culpo hoy en dìa los jovenes se han hecho de esta forma a causa de nuestras tecnologias que ellos creen que algun dìa haran todo por nosotros- dijo este mientra estaba sentado en un elegante sillon en una muy elegante sala- Esto fue aprendiendo con Batman**

**-¿Què estas haciendo?**

**Batman:- Informando a la audiencia una educativa informacion para enriquecer a nuestros jovenes **

**-Okey, essto fue suficiente hora de tu medicina Batman- sacando una jeringa con un liquido verde**

**Batman:- Eso es seguro?**

**-No lo se probemoslo- dije acercandome con la jeringa**

**Batman:- Batman no sigue ordenes, batman es un elfo libre **

**-Hasta aqui- Aventandome hacia el con la jeringa**

*con slenderman y Jeff*

Slenderman:- Cierra la puerta hablemos sobre nuestros asuntos

Jeff:- Te juro que yo no hice nada , yo no lo toque masquee me obligo

Slenderman:- Ese no era el asunto

Jeff:- Entonces?

Slenderman:- Te llame para decirte que no puedes seguir estando con ella es peligroso no debes hacer nada alejate de ella es lo mejor para ti- dijo slendy mientras ponia una mano sobre el hombro de Jeff

Jeff:- Peligroso para mi o querras decir para ustedes-Dijo con un tono serio y algo molesto quitando la mano de largucho hombre de su hombro e iendose de aquella habitacion

*con jane*

Padre:- Jane me acompañarias a hacer unos mandados

Jane:- Claro- dijo esta saliendo de su habitacion rapidamente y subiendo al coche -Parece que se avecina una tromenta

Padre:- Sera mejor darnos prisa- Dijo este ya en el coche andando

Paso un gran rato pero al final terminaron todos los mandados ya habia empezado a llover algo fuerte haciendo que la carretera fuera resbalosa el padre de Jane algo frustrado por querer lleguar rapido empezo a acelerar pero algo no andaba bien la lluvia se hizo mas fuerte y no se podia ver nada por el vidrio jane estaba algo asustada pero decidio no decir nada mientras que el camino no se veia se escucho la vocina de un carro el cual cuando vieron las luces de este ya era demasiado tarde todo paso en un segundos demasiados rapidos en los cuales despues se empezo a escuchar una sirena de ambulancia

**Y como obra de una escritora muy talentosa y malefica corto el capitulo hasta aqui pero antes de terminar quiero saludar a Samara Phantom y a Luybane quienes me han seguido y este capitulo es por ustedes quien me han animado a seguir **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola amigos se que diran que esto debe ser el apocalipsis ya que he subido otro nuevo capitulo al fanfic ya que yo no subo de esta manera pero tomenlo con un regalito estoy tan inspirada que yo tampoco quiero dejarlos con la duda **

**Batman:- La verdad si quieres es lo que haras cuando este fanfic este apunto de fina...**

**-*arrojandole un borrador* Eso que acaba de decir porfavor amigos yo jamas les harìa eso **

**Batman:- Lo has hecho a veces**

**-Y a ti quien te pregunto? No me hagas estar en contra tuya tengo demasiadas pruebas que haran que no salgas en 6 años de la baticueva **

Solo escuchaba el triste sonido de las ambulancias y el caer de las gotas de lluvia al suelo no podìa ver nada mi cuerpo estaba adolorido y sentia que varias partes de el no estaban funcionando como debìan finalmente me desmaye estuve asi varias horas, inmovil y sin poder decir ni una sola palabra, mi cuerpo comenzo a reaccionar y y mis ojos comenzaron a abrirse lentamente habìa dos personas frente a mì pero no podìa reconocerlas

Madre:- Jane? ¿te encuentras bien?

Jane:- Eso creo pero si no hes un insulto o falta de respeto pero quisiera preguntar quien es usted ?

Madre:- No es posible- dijo aquella mujer algo joven mientras se tapaba la boca sorprendida por lo que habia pasado

Padre:- Jane, escucha- dijo el señor mientras se sentaba a un lado de mi camilla- Sufrimos un accidente automovilistico y quedamos inconscientes te golpeaste la cabeza y al parecer eso significa que no recuerdas nada por lo cual tendras que tomar terapia para recordar lo que sea te quedaras internada por observaciones de los medicos

Jane:- Esta bien - dijo jane algo desconsertada no podia creer que habia olvidado una vida completa era imposible todo lo que ella habia hecho se fue por el drenaje y ella no fue capaz de detenerlo

*Con Jeff*

Jeff:-(Donde se habra metido su casa estaba vacia y no ha pasado ccerca de nuestro lugar)- Jeff mientras pensaba empezaba a caminar por la carretera en donde se encontro con el auto que todavia estaba volteado con los vidrios rotos y algo quemado y quebrado al igual al pisar los vidrios del suelo se percato de que estaban manchados de sangre en ese momento algo dentro de el hizo que se volviera loco algo dentro de el se quebro sabiendo que el unico amor de su vida habia sufrido ese tal accidente no penso demasiado y ya por la noche se dirijio al hospital lentamente caminado por los cuarto fue checando por el vidrio de cristal que tenia cada puerta hasta encontrar aquella cara familiar se apresuro un poco màs pero al final su gran esfuerzo rindio frutos, ahì estaba ella sentada en su camilla, conectada a unos cables y mirando el resplandor de la luna que se apreciaba por su ventana, entro silenciosamente aunque para alguien un poco màs normal no habrìa escuchado pero al parecer la chica al instante volteo y se quedo impresionada habìa sido el mismo encuentro que el de la primera vez ella no grito solo le dio a cambio una sosnrisa inocente y lena de bondad

Jeff:- Jane? Pero como?

Jane:- Todos lo han preguntado pero ni si quiera yo recuerdo mucho menos te recuerdo perdoname si eso te lastimo

Jeff:- No te preocupes es normal de mi tener que ser solo una pesadilla para la gente que solo busca olvidarme

Jane:- Yo de verdad lo siento quiero recordar pero no puedo

Jeff:- Entonces me quedare aqui *sentandose en una silla a lado de la camilla*hasta que recuerdes o tan si quiera a mi- Jane se sintio algo culpable al escuchar esto no querìa que personas gastaran su vida por tratar de esperar a que ella reaccionara

Jane:-No quiero que gastes tu vida en esperar a que yo recuerde se que te arrepentiras y no quiero causar problemas-dijo esto mientras soltaba lagrimas que resbalaban por su palidas mejillas y caian, Jeff al notar esto se quito de la silla y rapidamente se sento a un lado de ella en la camilla tomandola de los brazos haciendo que su mirada quedara solo en el

Jeff:- Escucha no gastare mi vida y sabes porque tu eres mi vida di todo lo que quieras pero eso es lo que pienso- Las lagrimas de Jane paradon de brotar y un sonrojo muy notorio hizo que de la cara de jeff saliera una pequeña sonrisa mientras que el se acercaba màs y màs hasta que fue lo suficiente para besarse

**Bueno amigos esto es todo por hoy estoy tan cansada que necesito dormir y gracias a batman por no interrumpir mi fanfic *viendolo atado a una silla con cinta pegada incluso en su boca * acaso no es una ternura cuando no habla* refiriendome a batman* Bueno hasta la proxima no olviden que si quieren comentar algo o quieren un saludo o poner algo nuevo en la historia escriban un correo dirigido a mi estare ansiosa de que me ayuden y Feliz año Nuevo algo atrasado pero bueno hasta la proxima**


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10:

**Hola a todos perdon por ausentarme tenia ebola *riendome* no, no es cierto simplemente tuve un pequeño bloqueo de escritor y hasta ahora me vino la inspiraciòn ya que como veran para mi era un gran reto escribir este tipo de historias romanticas ya que nunca me habìa enamorado pero resulta que un dìa tendrìa que llegar y bueno vayamos al grano me llego trato de alejar el sentimiento para no distraerme**

**Batman:- Rezare por el afortunado*saliendo de la habitacion***

**-Que gracioso *tono serio* Bueno para no aburrirlo mas que comience mientras que yo discutire con batman*saliendo de la habitacion*que fue lo que dijiste dejenerado *gritando corretiandolo***

El viento entraba por la ventana y la unica luz en aquella aparte de las estrellas era aquel chico quien en este momento besaba mis labios tiernamente y delicadamente en ese momento me sentì confundida por un lado me decìa que me quedara pero por el otro me decìa que no era agradable besar a alguien a quien no recordaba decidi hacerle caso a ese lado de mi mente separando a aquel chico de cabello oscuro y alborotado y bajando la mirada trataba de pensar cuidadosamente las palabras que saldrian de mi boca

Jeff:- Acaso hice algo que te disgustara

Jane:- No es eso simplemente no creo que sea bueno que beses a alguie que no te recuerda siento que saldre lastimandote

Jeff:- Eso es lo que quieres que no te bese?

Jane:- Solo quisiera saber si me darìas tiempo para recordar

Jeff:- Por supuesto con una condicion

Jane:- ¿Cual?- dijo sonriendo

Jeff:- Dejaras que venga cada noche tan si quiera a verte

Jane:- Esta bien creo que es mejor que te vayas no tardara en amanecer- Jeff decidio salir por la ventana echando un ultimo vistazo a Jane para asegurarse de estaba segura, se fue corriendo rapidamente antes de que saliera el sol

*En la casa Creepy*

Laughing Jack:- Y a ti que mosca te pico *dandole una palmadita en la cabeza a Jeff* Pense que estarias feliz por ir a ver a tu noviecita humana

Jeff:-Ella tuvo un accidente y no me recuerda

Laughing Jack:- Exactamente en que lugar de la carretera fue? *sorprendido y a la vez nervioso se acerca a jeff agarrandolo de los hombros*

Jeff:- La que tomamos para llegar rapido a la casa *sospechando* me ocultas algo cierto?

Laughing Jack:- Para nada pensaba que habìa sido otra carretera

Jeff:-(por supuesto que no le creo)- Pensaba mientras se iba a su habitacion a encerrarse

*En el hospital*

Jane:- (Jeff... su nombre me suena pero no puedo recordar) *toca con su dedos sus labios* (pero mis labios parecian no necesitar su recurdo para reconocerlo *con la mirada baja* *empieza a ver borroso*(porque de repente me siento de esta... manera) *su respiracion se empieza a acelerar* *se deja caer bruscamente en la cama*

**Batman:- Es enserio porque tienes que matar el amor **

**-Porque soy la autora de esta historia de este fanfic ahora si no te interesa sal de mi fic! **

*En la casa creppy*

Slenderman:-*entra al cuarto de Jeff*

Jeff:- ¿Què haces aqui?

Slenderman:- Vine a decirte que de ahora en adelante tendras que elejir un solo bando estas con los humanos o con nosotros y por supuesto que deberias quedarte con nosotros si te das cuenta este es tu hogar aqui se te acepta y si te das cuenta si sale con los humanos lo unico que haran es huir es lo que somos

Jeff:-*sorprendido* *con la mirada baja* olvidalo no decidire nada *sale rapidamente por la ventana dirijiendose a una vieja casa*

(*EN ESTA PARTE SE RECOMIENDA ESCUCHAR LA CANCION PARA UNA MEJOR EXPERIENCIA*)

*scream de high school musical*

(Caminando por la casa vacia y vieja)

The day door is closed,  
The echo's fill your soul.  
They wont say which way to go,  
Just trust your heart.

To find what you're here for,  
Open another door.  
I'm not sure anymore.  
It's just so hard.

(Enfrente de un espejo enorme mirandose)

The voices in my head,  
Tell me they know best!  
Got me on the edge,  
they're pushin', pushin',  
they're pushin' 

(Rompe el espejo mientra corrre por toda la casa)

I know they got a plan,  
While the balls in my hands!  
This time its man-to-man,  
I'm droppin', fightin', its time too. 

(Pegandose a las paredes mientras camina perdiendo el equilibrio apoyandose de una pared de derecha a izquierda)

Whole worlds upside down,  
What do I do now? Cause I choke!

I don't know, where to go, what's the right team?  
I want my own thing. So bad I'm gonna Scream!  
I can't choose, so confused! What's it all mean?  
I want my own dream. So bad I'm gonna Scream! 

(corriendo hasta llegar a un cuarto mirando alrededor)

I'm kickin' down the walls.  
I gotta make 'em fall!  
Just break through them all!  
I'm pushin', crashin', I'm gonna  
Fight to find myself,  
Me and no one else!  
Which way I get down, pushin',  
Searchin', can't find a  
Road that I should take,  
I should, tomorrow left us!  
Like nothing works without you!

I don't know, where to go, what's the right team?  
I want my own thing. So bad I'm gonna Scream!  
I can't choose, so confused! What's it all mean?  
I want my own dream. So bad I'm gonna Scream! 

(Mirando el vidrio de las ventanas rotas mientras que se refleja el reflejo de Jane)

Yeah we're cooks, running down,  
hear the crowd gettin' loud!  
I'm consumed by the sound!  
Is it hurt? Is it love?  
Has it ever been enough?  
Gotta work it out, gotta work it out!  
You can do it, you can do it! 

(salta del barandal a la planta baja haciendo el mismo baile del video)

I don't know, where to go, what's the right team?  
I want my own thing. So bad I'm gonna Scream!  
I can't choose, so confused! What's it all mean?  
I want my own dream. So bad I'm gonna Scream!

I don't know, where to go, what's the right team?  
I want my own thing. I want my own thing!  
I can't choose, so confused! What's it all mean?  
I want my own dream. So bad I'm gonna Scream! 

(Se tira al suelo golpeandolo )

Ohh! Ahh!

**Bueno amigos eso es todo hasta aqui dejare este capitulo y me siento orgullosapor lo menos para mi este es el capitulo màs dificil que he hecho por la escenas y la agregacion de màs personjes inluyendo una cancion y tratando de cambiar escenas pero bueno aquì esta el tan esperado capitulo que tanto querìan espero que lo disfruten y si se preguntan por Batman al parecer no esta aqui pero lo seguire buscando por aquel comentario que hizo al comenzar *mirando alrededor***

**Batman:- *trepado en el techo temblando ***


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11:

**Hola a todos *Trompetas de angeles sonando* si sigo viva gracias a dios pero les debo una disculpa por todo este tiempo haber estado ausente al principio planeaba nose solo ausentarme tres dias pero en ese tiempo tuve un accidente y tuve que guardar reposo gracias a un tal batman que dejo la patineta donde no debìa**

**Batman:- *Sonrisa nerviosa* Pero sientete agradecida de no ser por eso **

**-Batman no ahi escusa para loque paso y lo sabes no tuve mis beneficios **

**Batman:-Cierto**

**-*Facepalm* y todavia lo aceptas, Bueno sera mejor que comencemos con este capitulo **

Eyeless Jack:- Ya te desahogaste?

Jeff:-*sorprendido* ¿Cuànto llevas ahì?

Eyeless Jack:- Lo suficiente como para decirte que has lo que tengas que hacer te apoyo en esto Lauging Jack me conto todo acerca de ella y si es tan especial no la dejes ir

Jeff:- Pero que puedo hacer? ella no recuerda nada de mi que se supone que haga esperarla estuve apunto de perderla una vez y de verdad no quiero que pase

Eyeless Jack:-Entonces que esperas deberias estar con ella no lo crees- Jeff sin pensarlo màs de un minuto se fue rapidamente de ahì

**(Batman:- Eso es Eyeless Jack para eso existen los amigos para apoyarse entre ellos)**

**(-*golpeo a batman con una sarten* Y a ti que te ocurre me ausento un tiempo y ahora vienes con esto se supone que la cuerda aqui soy yo y tu eres el deshorientado)**

**(Batman:-*tirado en el suelo con su mano temblorosa levantando un cartel que dice Ouch! y Auxilio!)**

*En el hospital*

Jeff llego al hospital entrando por la ventana a la habitacion de Jane a pesar de que era de dìa no habìa mucho movimiento era un domingo tranquilo aunque lo que capto màs la mirada de Jeff es que la camilla estaba vacìa con las sabanas destendidas se quedo pensando sino se abra equivocado de habitacion, cuando de repente Jane dio un salto y lo abrazo por detras

Jane:- Pense que no vendrìas?

Jeff:-*Sonriendo* Y yo pense que no me volverìas a abrazar de esa manera?

Jane:- Pues te alegrara saber que pude recordarte, la ultima vez que te fuiste me quede pensando en ti y pude recordarte desde que te conocì hasta ahora- Jeff al escuchar estas palabras se lteo para verla de frente y la abrazo fuertemente

Jeff:- No quiero volver a perderte

Jane:- No lo haras lo prometo jamas te dejare por eso quiero estar junto a ti siempre

Jeff:- *sonriendo* ¿Porque no recuperamos el tiempo que perdimos?

Jane:- ¿Como?

Jeff:- Vamonos de este lugar no soportas estar aqui cierto?

Jane:-Siempre aciertas en eso *sonriendo*- simplmente con decir esto jane se cambio la ropa del hospital y se puso un cambio de ropa que tenìa y se fue junto a jeff a la ciudad

Jeff:- Hace mucho tiempo que no estaba aquì*con la capucha de su sudadera puesta*

Jane:- Siempre estuviste en el bosque cierto?

Jeff:-Si asi que esto vuelve a ser nuevo para mì

Jane:- *sonrie* tranquilo noha cambiado mucho la ciudad- Despues de estas palabras jane y jeff dejaron de pensar en el pasado y decidieron divertirse estuvieron en casi todas las partes de la ciudad ya estaba comenzando a anochecer y Jeff y Jane se encontraban en un techo de un edificio

Jeff:-Hay mas gente en la ciudad que de lo normal

Jane:- Si, es que hoy abre la feria y en punto de las 10:00 pm se abrira un espectaculo de fuegos artificiales por asi decirlo se ilumara todo el cielo

Jeff:- Y que se celebra?

Jane:- El dia en que las estrellas dejaron de brillar

Jeff:- Ya veo conozco la leyenda pero es mejor no contarla

Jane:- Estoy de acuerdo contigo

Jeff:- La verdad me diverti mucho màs contigo que con mis amigos, me mostraste un mundo diferente a lo que yo pensaba

Jane:- Me alegra que pude hacerte feliz, hablando de tus amigos no se enojaran por que estas aqui?

Jeff:- La verdad el jefe e los creepy me dijo que tenia que elejir si quedarme con ellos o estar a tu lado

Jane:- Debiste elejirlos a ellos porque querrias estar con una humana en primer lugar

Jeff:- No digas eso tome mi decision me enamore de ti porque eres diferente a los demas no me importa si eres humana o eres cualquier otra cosa estoy enamorado de ti y con solo tenerte a mi lado me basta - Dijo Jeff esto mientras la abrazaba- Regresemos vale?

Jane:- Esta bien- Llegando a su escondite jeff tomo del brazo a jane y la dirigio hasta la recamara

Jeff:- Te quiero mostrar algo que solo se alcanza ver en este lugar mira - dijo refieriendose al lago que se veìa por la ventana de la recamara como poco a poco se veìan luces en aquel lago era realmente hermoso

Jane:- Sin duda es hermoso gracias por mostrarmelo- Dijo esto mientras abrazaba a Jeff

Jeff:- Sabes quiero que te quedes conmigo al menos esta noche

Jane:- Me quedare no te preocupes es mucho mejor que regresar a mi casa- Poco a poco la mirada de Jane y Jeff se volvieron a encontrar ambos acercandose poco a poco a sus labios para darse un beso tierno y largo

**Bueno amigos esto es todo por este capitulo y creanme o volvere ha ausentarme todo este tiempo y la verdad este capitulo aunque siento que pude haber dado màs es todo lo que pude dar pronto subire el capitulo 12 hasta la vista Bye, Bye.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12:**

**Hola a todos se que estaran molestos o decepcionados por que no he actualizado desde hace un mes pero bueno les contare porque he hecho esto al principio me meti en problemas, me quitaron mi laptop, despues estuve ocupada gracias a que soy dama en una fiesta de xv y la otra es por el *señalando a batman***

**Batman:- Y ahora que hice?**

**-ok yo no fui la que casi mata a jeff solo por hacer trampa en el poker **

**Batman:- Tengo una buena explicacion **

**-Te escucho**

**Batman:- Estabamos apostando este hermoso traje que ahora llevo puesto**

**\- Batman te invito a salir- diciendole esto dirijiendome afuera de la habitacion**

**Batman:- Claro**

**-Genial, ahora salte de mi fic- cerrando la puerta- No los aturdire mas con esto asi que comencemos**

Comenzaba a amanecer con solo sentir el sol en mis ojos rapidamente me desperte al parecer me habia quedado dormida junto con jeff pero por un momento me quede pensando porque nuestra ropa estaba en el suelo, mi cara se sonrojo al momento no podia creer que lo habìa hecho con jeff

**(Batman:- De que te quejas Jane ambos aqui sabemos que te gusto)**

**(-OK hasta aqui llego mi grado de inocencia-*tirada en el suelo bocarriba*)**

**(Jane:- *lazandole un cuchillo a batman*- No tienes derecho a decir lo que siento o lo que senti en esos momentos)**

**(Batman:- Si que los tengo y exijo un jurado)**

**(*la imagen cambia a una corte*-Esto tardara un rato)**

Me sentìa feliz pero a la vez avergonzada voltee a mi lado y en cambio mio jeff estaba durmiendo placidamente de repente sentì como se movìa y comenzaba a despertar

Jeff:- ¿Què paso?- volteando a ver a jane quien estaba sonrojada- Un minuto tu y yo lo...

Jane:- Mi padre te matarìa si supiera lo que hicimos- Dijo Jane riendose y sacandole una sonrisa al pelinegro

**(Jeff:- Por si querìas saber mi cabello originalemnte es cafe)**

**(-Y luego que te aplaudo o que onda)**

Jeff:- Jane te acuerdas que dijiste que te quedarìas conmigo si te lo pidiera

Jane:- Si pero ¿porque de repente preguntas eso?

Jeff:- Porque quiero que te quedas aquì conmigo- Haciendo que estas palabras sorprendieran a Jane

Jane:- Pero que sucedera con tu familia

Jeff:- Ahora tu eres mi familia- dijo esto con una sonrisa abrazandola y Jane gustosamente correpondiendo al abrazo

*3 horas despues*

Jane habia regresado a su casa por alguna de sus cosas y Jeff hizo lo mismo fue a la creepy casa por sus cosas

*con Jeff*

Ben:-Jeff es cierto qe te iras a vivir con una humana

Sally:- Si es cierto ¿porque con una humana?

Jeff:- Porque encontre a alguien quien me entiende y que no le importa lo que haga o como luzco o mi pasado ellame ha aceptado por lo que soy es por eso que ella es diferente a los demas humanos

Ben:- Si dices como es porque no la trais para que la conozcamos

Jeff:- Como estar tan seguro de que no le haran algo

Eyeless Jack:- Yo la cuidare cuando tu estes distraido

Jeff: -Supongo que es buena idea

*Con Jane*

Madre:- Jane se que tienes la suficiente edad par vivir por tu cuenta pero sabiendo que andas con uno de esas cosas y que te iras a vivir con eso no entiendo el porque?

Jane:- Primero que nada agradezco que no le hayas dicho nada de esto a papa y segunda si te importa su nombre es Jeff y es diferente a los demas el jamas me harìa daño

Madre:- Dicen que mato a sus propios padres que eso no es prueba suficiente para saber que no es de fiar

Jane:- ¡Ya basta! El no es como tu crees quien es y por priemera vez puedo saber que te equivocaste en muchas cosas- Dijo Jane recogiendo una maleta que contenia sus pertenencias e hiendose de ese lugar hasta la casa en la que alguna vez jeff y jane habian usado para verse a escondidas

Jeff:- Veo que no tardaste mucho, estas bien?

Jane:- Si porque lo preguntas?

Jeff:- Te ves algo exaltada

Jane:- Tuve una pelea con mi madre

Jeff:- y ahora cual fue el asunto?

Jane:- Tu, mi madre no querìa que estuviera contigo y simplemente te defendì

Jeff:- No deberìas defenderme si te causara problemas- dijo este recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Jane

Jane:- No es un problema simplemente a veces quisiera que te viera de la misma maner en la que te veo yo- Dijo esta mientras lo abrazaba

Jeff:- Pero por eso vamos aluchar no? por nuesra felicidad

Jane:- Si

Despues de esto pasaron semanas y las cosas iban cada vez mejor al parecer Jeff podìa encontrarse con sus amigos y a la vez estar con su novia y por suerte los amigos de Jeff terminaron conociendola y se dieron cuenta de que el tenìa razòn la forma que usaba para describirla era tal cual, u dia de estos comenzo a llover y Jeff no se encontraba en casa eso querìa decir que jane estaba sola leyendo comodamente hasta que de repente sintio un raro mareo y una ansias de vomitar asi que dejo caer el libro al piso hiendose al baño a vomitar Jane estaba sorprendida jamas le habìa pasado algo como eso de repente mientras estaba sentada en el piso se toco la panza sintiendo un pequeño bulto en ella

Jane:- Como es posible?- Jane recordo la vez en la que jeff y ella lo habìan hecho se quedo ahi sentada en el piso del baño pensando pero a la vez se sentìa feliz poco tiempo despues llego Jeff y al no encontrar a Jane sentada en aquel sillon como de costumbre leyendo se sorprendio un poco pero conforme se iba acercando vio aquel libro tirado en el piso se preocupo

Jeff:- ¿¡Jane!?- Jane al escuchar la voz de Jeff salio del baño y se dirijio hasta el- ¿estas bien? es que me sorprendì al ver el libro tirado en el piso y que tu no estabas aqui sentada como siempre, Jane lo unico que hizo fue abrazarlo

Jane:- Tengo que decirte algo...

**Eso es todo por hoy y si soy malvada por dejarlo incognito pero creanme no volvera a pasar tratare de ponerme al corriente lo prometo hasta el proximo episodio Bye, Bye**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13**

**Hola todos se que diran ¡ Es el fin del mundo! ya que cassandraDoll no publica de esta manera capitulos pero bueno tengo una razon muy buena y es que mañana no publicare nada ya que tendre todo el dia ocupado asi que para no decepcionarlos y no hacer que batman se quede a cargo de este fic que os dire que esa es mi gran pesadilla pero bueno comencemos**

Jeff:- Jane que ocurre?- Dijo este mientras tambien la abrazaba

Jane:- Estoy embarazada- Esto hizo que jeff se sorprendiera

Jeff:- de verdad?!

Jane:- Es tuyo y mio

Jeff:- No sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que de verdad estamos construyendo una familia y que lo hago con la chica de la cual me enamore- dijo este mientras la dejaba de abrazar al fin algo dentro de Jeff estaba cambiando y el unico qe se daba cuenta de esto era slender quien podìa sentirlo era como si se estuviera reconstruyendo poco tiempo despues de esta noticia la noche comenzo a aparecer y jeff seguia despierto mientras veia dormir a jane poco tiempo despues se empezo a quedar dormido y comenzo a ver cosas en sus sueños era un niño pequeño estaba llorando intente acercarme a el el volteo muy rapido me miro mientras lloraba

-Perdoname- Eso fue todo lo que pude ver despues de unos minutos me desperte y vi a mi alrededor pero lo unico que vi fue a Jane durmiendo al parecer ya habìa amanecido y para acabarla me llego un mensaje de que slenderman queria hablar conmigo y no queria dejar sola a Jane al menos hasta que el bebe naciera me sentiria màs seguro

Jeff:- Jane- dijo Jeff mientras la movia un poco haciendo que se despertara

Jane:- ¿Què pasa?

Jeff:- ¿Podrìas acompañarme a la creepy casa ?

Jane:- Si pero ¿porque tan de repente me pides eso?

Jeff:- No se pero no me siento seguro dejandote sola con el bebe aun cuando no nace

Jane:- Ya veo, esta bien te acompañare- Despues de esto ambos se cambiaron de ropa y se dirijieron a la creepy casa llegando ahì Ben y Sally feron los primeros en recibir a Jane quienes querìan jugar con ella mientras ella iba con ellos Jeff se dirigio a la oficina de slenderman

Jeff:-¿Porque tan de repente me llamaste?

Slenderman:- Te llame a por algo que te esta pasando algo dentro de ti se esta reconstruyendo y solo es cuestion de un tiempo para que vuelvas a ser como los humanos y date cuenta de que si te conviertes en humano tal vez no puedas volver aqui

Jeff:- Pero Jane entonces porque ella puede ...

Slenderman:- Ella puede estar aqui por ti ya que se podria decir es como si estuvieras casado con ella y eso los une pero por esa misma razon es por la que cambias por ella

Jeff:- Lo lamento pero si tu punto es que no este con ella no lo aceptare

Slenderman:- Dame otra razon por la que no puedas o quieras dejarla

Jeff:- Lleva un hijo mio pronto me convertire en papa de un niño es por eso que no quiero dejarla aparte de que en verdad la amo me ha hecho feliz tenerla a mi lado

Slenderman:- Dejando esto atras como es posible

Jeff: ¿De que hablas?

Slenderman:- Cuando te conviertes en esto que eres ahora o como los demas se supone que dejas de vivir eso quiere decir que no se puede tener hijos con un humano por eso es una de las razones por las cuales no nos acercamos a ellos para no enamorarnos debe haber algo extraño con ese bebe

Jeff:- ¿Como que?

Slenderman:- Has tenido sueños raros

Jeff:- Si pero no crei que tuviera algo que ver

Slenderman:- estos te dice el futuro y si viste algo malo en este sueño algo similar pasara tienes que tener cuidado con lo que va a pasar

Jeff:- Lo se si eso es todo mejor me voy- Dicho esto Jeff salio de la oficina y se llevo a Jane con ella al llegar a la casa de ellos dos Jeff le explico todo lo que habìa conversado con slendy esta al saber todo esto se puso a pensar

Jane:- No me importa lo que pase quiero tener a este bebe pase lo que pase tu tambien lo quieres verdad

Jeff:- Si- con la mirada baja

**Eso es todo por el momento compañeros que siguen este fic no hay escenas raciosas de batman pero fue un dia glorioso* se escuchan trompetas y una luz me ilumina * Bye, Bye**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola a todos nuevamente se que he estado fuera mas de un mes pero tengo una buena razon y es que cuando escribo necesito inspirarme y en este mes no han surgidos muchas ideas o tal vez si pero no son buenas primero que nada noticias **

**Batman:- Hola a todos televidntes de Batnoticias como primera y mas importante es que Cassandradoll esta creando un nuevo en el cual obviamente yo estare acompañandola y dirijiendo el fic**

**-Ok hasta aqui llegue! para empezar en tus sueños dirijiras mi historia pero esta es la vida real**

**Batman:- y por fortuna me tienes**

**-*se crea una admosfera de decepcion**en un rincon muy al fondo de la habitacion* Dame paciencia, dame paciencia*Murmurando***

Habian pasado meses desde que Jane se habia embarazado a la cual ya se le notaba mucho mas su embarazo ella parecia algo tranquila pero por otro lado estaba Jeff quien todavi estaba algo nervioso respecto a sus sueños cada dia iba con slender para hablar acerca de esto, slender atento a lo que decia Jeff iba apuntando las situaciones en las que se encontraba en sus sueños

Slenderman:- Como va Jane con lo del embarazo?

Jeff:- Supongo que bien aunque cuando tiene dolores son muy fuertes

Slenderman:- No has visto si en su vientre se se mueve ?

Jeff:- Moverse? A que te refieres?

Slenderman:- Bueno tu bebe recuerda que no es normal asi que probablemente se puede apreciar fuera del vientre como se mueve

Jeff:- Creo que una vez paso Jane me dijo en cuanto volvi lo que habia desde entonces no se ha movido

Slenderman:- Ya veo tenemos que ser muy cuidadosos ese bebe puede nacer en cualquier momento

Jeff:- Que acaso el periodo en el que un bebe se forma no es de 9 meses?

Slenderman:-Un bebe normal en tu caso creo que es diferente ¿que acaso no sabias nada de esto?

Jeff:-*nervioso* Supongo que no

*Con Jane*

Jane se encontraba en la cama durmiendo aunque de repente un dolor fuerte la desperto se toco su vientre y vio como este se movia unos minutos despues el dolor se calmo pero estaba demasiado asustada de que algo como eso pasara para su suerte en esos minutos llego Jeff

**(Batman:- Jeff al rescate!)**

**(-Batman fuera de mi fic!)**

Jeff entrando a la habitacion se percato de que Jane estaba mirando su propio vientre asustada, Jeff algo sorprendido y asustado se acerco rapidamente a ella para ver si estaba bien

Jane:- No te preocupesfue otra vez ese dolor

Jeff:-¿Se volvio a mover cierto?

Jane:- Si, se siente como si el mismo quisiera salir

Jeff:- Sera mejor que vayamos con slender el sabe mas acerca de esto- Sin mas rodeos Jane decidio hacerle caso a Jeff y se dirijio con el a la creepycasa, evitando hacer algun ruido para que nadie notara que entraron se dirijieron a la oficina de slender ya estando ahi slender se sorprendio

Senderman:- No pense de verdad que la traerias?

Jeff:- Se volvio a mover antes de que yo llegara

Jane:- Es como si...

Slenderman:- Tratara de hablarte, si lo entiendo- Slender interrumpio ya que tambien el sabia lo que Jane sentia en esos momentos- Se que esto puede ser arriesgado ya que no sabemos en realidad que esta diciendo pero por lo movimientos que me dicen que hace probablemente ya es hora de que salga

Jeff:- Un minuto eso tiene riesgos ¿no es asi?- Mientras Jeff y Slender discutian acerca del asunto Jane comenzaba a marearse y sentia como su columna no aguantara mas su peso, Slender al momento noto esto rapidamente ayudo junto con Jeff a que Jane pudiera recostarse

Slenderman: Jeff tengo que sacarlo ese bebe si no nace la matara- Jeff parecia asustado por lo que podria pasar

Jeff:- Hazlo-Jeff sin si quiera pensarlo le dijo a slender que lo hiciera mientras que esto pasaba el cuerpo de Jane no aguantaba al bebe parecia como si su propio hijo la estuviera matando...

**Bueno eso es todo y prometo subir un nuevo capitulo pronto espero que con esto sea suficiente**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15:**

**Hola todos lamento no haber subido otro capitulo hasta ahora pero sucede que ya se como terminara todo esto antes que nada no se preocupen todavia falta un poco mas y una nueva noticia ha sido confirmada por mi hare un nuevo fanfic el cual lo dire desde ahorita no tratara de creepypasta tengo algo nuevo en mente y pronto sabran que es ahora si no ahi mas distracciones creo que podemos...**

***Entra batman corriendo junto con jeff tratando de treparse a la pared para llegar al techo***

**-Ahora que tonteria estan haciendo **

**Batman:- Fue culpa de Jeff dijo que esto seria divertido y que podria ser como ellos**

**-*dandome un tic en el ojo* Para ser como ellos te falta demasiado pero la idiotez la tienes desde nacimiento ¡AHORA ALGUIEN QUIERE DECIRME QUE ES LO QUE OCURRE!**

**Jeff:- Digamos que por accidente desaparecieron las galletas de slender y por desaparecer nos referimos que estan escondidas en nuestros estomagos *Slender entra de golpe a la habitacion con todo sus tentaculos tratando de atraparlos***

**-Esto no terminara bien, bueno mejor ustedes continuen y... ¡Slender que estupides haces no te lo comas!(refiriendome a batman)*tratando de quitarle a batman***

Jane no aguantaba mas sentia que se rompia por dentro los gritos se hacian eco hasta que no se escuchaba nada su vista repentinamente se cerro y todo se quedo negro lo ultimo que escucho fue un llanto y lo ultimo que vio fueron aquellos pequeños ojos negros, mientras que con slender y jeff, jeff traia cargado a su bebe mientras que sus lagrimas salian y llamaba a jane hasta que se percato de que ella ya no podia escucharlo jeff inmediatamente le dio el bebe a slender y fue hasta quedar al lado de ella

Jeff:- Slender me harias un favor-dijo jeff con la mirada baja

Slenderman:- ¿Que estas pensando Jeff?

Jeff:- Quiero que le encuentres un lugar a mi hijo

Slenderman:- Jeff pero...

Jeff:- Todas las personas que estan conmigo siempre terminan hiendose y cuando hablo de que se van, se van para nunca regresar y quiero que mi hijo este con alguien que verdaderamente pueda cuidarlo no soportaria perderlo como ya la perdi a ella- dijo esto con la mirada baja y con lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos- ¿Podrias hacerlo?

Slenderman:- Cuenta conmigo- Diciendo esto ultimo slender salio de la habitacion con el niño en sus manos mientras que sally y ben veian por la puerta lo que habia pasado, jeff rapidamente salio de aquella habitacion y se encerro en la suya, se dejo caer en el piso inundandose en la tristeza y en el enojo, mientras que con slender llevaba cargado al bebe mientras caminaba por el bosque hasta esperar a que se hiciera de noche mientras esperaba miro a la cara al bebe y le acaricio la mejilla

Slenderman:- Nada de esto es tu culpa solo paso, espero que puedas recordar mis palabaras pero a quien engaño eres solo un bebe recien nacido no sabes ni si quiera lo que digo- terminando de decir esto el bebe al cual traia en sus brazos lo unico que hizo fue sonreir y levantar su mano hasta llegar a la mejilla de slender, ya anocheciendo slender fue a un orfanato el cual estaba cerca despues de esto se escondio entre los arboles viendo como una señora bastante joven pero suficientemente madura cargo al bebe y lo llevo hasta adentro, slender inmediatamente se fue limpiando todo el desastre despues de unos dias se veia un funeral en el cual los padres de Jane estaban llenos de tristeza, acompañados de varios parientes cercanos mientras que Jeff desde lejos estaba mirando todo y lamentandose, slender aparecio detras de el

Jeff:- Quisiera no haberla conocido, asi ella estaria todavia viva y probablemnte mas feliz

Slenderman:- Escucha la conociste y la hiciste feliz si con eso no te basta entonces considerate un caso perdido

**(- uohhh slender quotes)**

**(Slender:- Que no se supone que quien deberia estar interrumpiendo es batman)**

**(-Por lo que le hiciste el pobre esta muy traumado como para interrumpir, es decir solo miralo*viendo a un pobre batman sentado en un rincon oscuro con la mirada hacia el vacio mientras que jeff por un lado de el trata de hacer que reaccione)**

Pasaron los dias y Jeff a pesar de haber perdido al amor de su vida parecia haber vuelto a ser el mismo de antes

**(Batman:- Un creepy serio y miserable)**

**(-¡Batman!)**

**(Batman:- ¿que?)**

**(-Odio admitirlo pero es cierto)**

**(Jeff:-¡Sigo aqui!)**

Despues de esto todo volvia a la normalidad asustar a los intrusos por la noche y matar a varia gente invasora, Jeff se encontraba en su cuarto viendo la ventana y las gotas de lluvia que golpeaban el vidrio rapidamente sentia que se ahogaba en ese lugar y decidio salir de la casa y dirijirse al bosque mientras que la lluvia lo unico que hacia era mojarlo comenzaba a caminar sin ningun motivo de llegar a algun lugar

*PARA UNA MEJOR EXPERIENCIA FAVOR DE PONER AUDIFONOS Y LA CANCION DE KALIMBA- ESTE FRIO*(SE LOS RECOMIENDO)

*PONIENDO UNA MANO EN UN ARBOL*

Dices que no entiendo que mis besos son invierno  
Nuestros sueños ya perdieron su color  
Dices que haz buscado en mi mirada una esperanza  
Una palabra que nos salve del dolor  
Y es verdad no es normal pero debes saber  
Si te vas se me cae el cielo

Tan cansando de este frio

*COMIENZA A CORRER HASTA LLEGAR AL CEMENTERIO*

Quedate sin ti no puedo  
Eres todo lo que tengo,  
Yo no puedo solo  
Llevate este silencio,  
Desdibuja todo el miedo  
Yo no puedo solo,  
Sacame de aqui  
Salvame de mi,  
Rescatame que yo no puedo solo

*DEJANDOSE CAER FRENTE A LATUMBA DE JANE MIENTRAS PONE UNA MANO SOBRE ELLA*

Dices que no siento que perdi mis sentimientos  
Que mis brazos extraviarón su calor  
Se que poco a poco fui borrando te tus ojos  
Las promesas que creaban mi ilusión  
Y es verdad lo hice mal pero debes saber  
Si t vas se me cae el cielo

*COMIENZA A RECORDAR AQUEL DIA EN QUE ELLA LOGRO RECORDARLO*

Quedate sin ti no puedo  
Eres todo lo que tengo,  
Yo no puedo solo  
Llevate este silencio,  
Desdibuja todo el miedo  
Yo no puedo solo,  
Sacame de aqui  
Salvame de mi,  
Rescatame que yo no puedo solo

*RECORDANDO MIENTRAS QUE GOLPEA EL SUELO*

Tan cansado de este frio,

Quedate sin ti no puedo  
Eres todo lo que tengo,  
Yo no puedo solo  
Llevate este silencio,  
Desdibuja todo el miedo  
Yo no puedo solo,

*MIRANDO A LAS ESTRELLAS*  
Sacame de aqui  
Salvame de mi,  
Rescatame que yo no puedo solo

**Bueno amigos eso es todo y porfavor se que no meresco reviews pero de verdad me gustaria saber que opinan.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 16**

**Hola a todos primero que nada si pueden apreciar estoy subiendo capitulo recurrentemente y asi seguira ya que como dije en mi anterior capitulo esto pronto terminara y saben que es lo peor que el final no sera como todos pero ya veran para acabarla tengo el capitulo final en un formato y solo es de terminar varios capitulo y subire en seguida ese capitulo **

**Batman:- Despues de eso me olvidaras cierto*con un ambiente sonmbrio pero triste***

**-Olvidarte?*imaginando*lamentablemente no seria demasiado bueno para ser verdad **

Despues de esto Jeff regreso a su antigua casa haciendo que solo se escuchara el eco de las sonrisas y risas que alguna vez existieron en ese lugar esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso haciendo que Jeff rompiera todo a su paso para cuando se dio cuenta de lo que habia hecho se fue corriendo asustado regresando a la creepy casa y encerrandose en su cuarto no le importo estar completamente mojado se tumbo nuevamente en el piso viendose en el espejo pensando como alguien pudo enamorarse de un monstruo como el repentinamente su acto fue romper aquel espejo pasaron semanas hasta que esas se hicieron meses y estos años al final seguia siendo doloroso pero ya no habia tanto temor y odio como fue al principio de la pesadilla todo era nuevamente normal y esta vez Jeff volvoio a ser completamente el mismo

*6 AÑOS DESPUES*

Se apreciaba a un niño cuyo cabello era cafe y un pequeño mechon color negro, unos ojos completamente negros y una piel ni tan palida pero ni tan oscura sentado en una cama dibujando un paisaje mieentras miraba lo que habia afuera de la ventana

-Jackson ya es hora de que salgas un rato de este edificio te la pasas todo el dia aqui encerrado

Jackson:-Lo lamento señora Miriam pero si pudiera salir de este lugar que podria hacer

Miriam:- ¿Que tal si exploras el bosque y tomas algunas fotos o dibujas?

Jackson:- Esta bien salre por un rato- Dijo el niño con un suspiro mientras agarraba su cuaderno y un lapiz dirijiendose al bosque hasta llegar al centro de este se sento en el suelo recargaandose en un arbol mientras pensaba en que dibujar apesar de ya estaba dibujando el paisaje escucho unas risas de dos niños dejo por un lado el cuaderno junto con el lapiz y vio que detras de los arbustos pero a el le parecian algo raros al principio se sorprendio ya que al ver a aquella se percato de que su frente estaba sangrando y traia varias heridas y aquel niño su ropa era algo rara pero sus ojos eran rojos comenzo a retroceder pero se topo con algo por detras volteo rapidamente la mirada y se sorprendio una gran figura tan alta la cual usaba traje pero al ver su cara era palida pero estaba vacia y en su espalda salian unos tentaculos los cuales tomaron de la cintura a Jackson levantandolo hasta quedar a la altura de aquella figura espeluznante pero para Jackson era diferente de repente vino un recuerdo de aquel rostro y en ese momento con su mano le toco la cara

Slenderman:- Eres tu

Jeff:- Slender porque tardas tanto en traer a sally y a ben- Dijo Jeff que estaba atras de el pero se sorpendio en cuanto slender volteo y el cual dejo al descubierto al niño que en sus tentaculos cargaba, de repente Eyeless Jack vino tras ellos demasiado agitado

Slenderman:- ¿Que ocurre?

Eyeless Jack:- Viene Laughing Jack dice que olfateo a un niño humano en este bosque y ...-Quedandose boqueabierto mientras veia a Jackson- Escondelo

Slenderman y Jeff:¿Que?

Eyeless Jack: Escondan al niño si lo ve lo matara- Dijo exaltado mientras que slender se movia hasta llegar a creepy casa con todos y Jackson

Slenderman:- Esconde al niño Jeff trataremos de entretenerlo

Jeff:- Vale- Diciendo esto se llevo al niño hasta su cuarto y encerrandose, Jeff se quito la sudadera y se la puso a Jackson- Asi evitaremos que pueda olerte- dijo mientras lo agarraba del brazo dirijiendose al closet y metiendolo- Prometeme que te quedaras aqui hasta que yo regrese

Jackson:- Lo prometo- Antes de cerra el closet jeff se percato de aquellos ojos

Jeff:- Dime una cosa ¿donde estan tus padres?

Jackson:- No lo se nunca los he visto- Jeff se sorprendio al escuchar esto y cerrando la puerta del closet se dio cuenta de quien era ese niño repentinamente recordo cuando su hijo nacio aquellos ojos fueron lo primero que vio de el despues de esto salio del cuarto y se dirijio a la sala

Slenderman:-Laughing que te trae por aqui?

Laughing Jack:- Olfatee a un niño humano por aqui pero desde que llegue aqui ya no puedo olerlo

Eyeless Jack:- Tal vez te confundiste

Laughing Jack:- A mi no me engañan aqui hay algo raro- Repentinamente Laughing Jack comenzo a buscar por las habitaciones hasta llegar a la de Jeff

Slenderman:- Laughing ya basta no hay nadie aqui- Dijo algo nervioso mientras que laughing entraba a la habitacion registro casi todo el lugar y estaba a punto de registrar el ultimo lugar en donde nunca habia visto, poco a poco se fue acercando al closet todos se pusieron nerviosos al igual que Jackson quien escuchaba todo se percato de que estaba a punto de abrir aquella puerta...

**Bueno eso es todo en este capitulo eperen el siguiente con ansias porque se llevaran una gran sorpresa.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo 17**

**Hola a todos nuevamente espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado ya que probablemente despues de este capitulo me tome unas pequeñas vacaciones **

**Batman:- Pequeñas perdoname pero pequeñas significan unos dias no un mes**

**-En mi vocabulario si y en mi vocabulario la palabra Batman significa tonto **

**Batman:- Y en mi vocabulario la palabra cassandraDoll significa gallina **

**-No lo dijiste *ARROJANDOLE UNA CUBETA CON AGUA***

**Batman:- *MOJADO* I wanna change bitch i'm fabouluse!**

**-Ok hora de tu medicina**

**Batman:- Jamas *SALE CORRIENDO***

**-Mejor ustedes comiencen el capitulo esto tardara un rato*PERSIGUIENDOLE***

Jackson se sentia desesperado ante tal situacion hasta que sintio que todo se mantuvo en silencio y el unico ruido que se escuchaba era el de una puerta abriendose y las miradas de los demas se pusieron nerviosos y asustados de repente senti que todo se volvio negro para cuando me di cuenta ya no estaba en el closet estaba parado en el techo de aquella casa mire a mi alrededor asustado

Jackson:- ¿Que esto?¿Como llegue aqui?

*EN LA HABITACION DE JEFF*

Laughing Jack:- Donde se metio? Esto es obra de todos ustedes no es asi? Pero no me rendire encontrare a ese mocoso y lo asesinare- Dijo en un tono molesto mientras salia de la casa

Jeff:- Slender como es posible lo que paso?

Slenderman:-Ni si quiera yo lo se- Diciendo esto ultimo Jackson ya estaba en aquel cuarto frente a todos

Eyeless Jack:- Eso fue increible!- Dijo entusiasmado mientras que Jeff y Slender golpeaban la cabeza de Jack y este caia al piso

Jeff:- ¿Como lo hiciste?

Jackson:- No lo se solo paso-Dijo mientras se quitaba la sudadera de Jeff y se la devolvia

Slenderman:- Supongo que paso ya que esa habilidad que tienes te proteje

Jackson:- Sera mejor que me vaya

Eyeless Jack:- Alto ahi- Dijo mientras se ponia frente a la puerta- Ahora que ese payaso quiere matarte ya no estaras seguro si estas solo el aprovechara esa oportunidad para cumplir su deseo

Jeff:- Odio admitirlo pero es la primera cosa inteligente que Jack dice

Eyeless Jack:- Gracias... Oye!

Jackson:- Pero tengo que regresar se preocuparan en casa

Slenderman:-Creo que sera peor si descubren que moriste solo por regresar con los humanos- Jackson despues de esto se quedo en silencio- Ahora si me permites necesito una muestra de sangre tuya para saber como haces eso de aparecer en diferentes lugares tan rapido- Jackson lo unico que hizo fue alejarse un poco de Slender mientras que Jeff lo unico que hizo fue salir de aquel cuarto como si pareciera estar enojado mientras que Eyeless Jack lo seguia

Eyeless Jack:- ¿Que te sucede?

**(Batman:- "Nada simplemente se me alteraron las hormonas"*sonando como Jeff)**

**(-¡Batman fuera de mi fic!)**

**(Jeff:- Es cierto a mi no se me altera nada)**

**(-Jeff no estas en posicion para decir eso)**

Jeff:- No es nada solo quiero caminar solo por el momento- Dijo mientras salia de la creepy casa y caminaba por el bosque sin ningun rumbo mientras que Jackson finalmete accedio a que tomaran una muestra de sangre de el despues de eso salio del estudio de slender y salio de la creepy casa sin que nadie se diera cuenta y se fue caminando tratando de recordar donde habia dejado su cuaderno, finalmente lo encontro pero se percato de una casa que habia cerca de aquel lago rapidamente se sento en el suelo y comenzo a dibujarla mientras hacia esto no podia dejar de pensar en aquellas cortadas que tenia Jeff en su cara repentinamente le recordo que ya las habia visto pero se preguntaba en donde, termino de dibujar la casa y fue hasta donde estaba esta le dio bastante curiosidad que decidio entrar pero se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver que todo estaba oscuro, roto y los muebles fuera de lugar poco a poco iba caminando repentinamente escucho un vidrio tronando pero se dio cuenta de que el mismo habia provocado ese sonido se percato de lo que habia pisado era un portaretrato, rapidamente saco la foto de este pero se sorprendio de ver a Jeff en aquella foto estaba junto a una mujer

Jeff:- ¿Como entraste aqui?- Jackson se asusto ante tales palabras, inmediatamente se volteo mirando a Jeff- No te lo volvere a preguntar asi que contesta

Jackson:- La puerta estaba abierta y solo entre lo lamento- Dijo apartando su mirada, Jeff vio lo que Jackson traia en su mano, se acerco lentamente a el hasta ponerse de rodillas para estar a la misma altura del niño y tomo la fotografia

Jeff:- Sabes quien es ella?

Jackson:- No

Jeff:- Dime una cosa que recuerdas cuando naciste?

Jackson:- Tus cortadas de tus labios- Jeff finalmente sonrio y lo abrazo repentinamente, el niño se sorprendio pero por alguna razon tambien lo abrazo

Jeff:- Perdoname por haberte abandonado- Jackson en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y como todo tenia relacion ahora se sentia realmente feliz sentia que nada podia hacerle daño...

**Bueno amigos eso es todo hasta el proximo capitulo.**


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo 18

**Hola a todos se que han de estar bastante molestos porque no he publicado pero creanme que hasta ayer por la noche cheque mi correo y vi varias notificaciones en mi correo de revews de mi fanfic he inmediatamente me puse a hacer este capitulo la verdad me inspire y supe como ponerle mas misterio a esta historia**

**Batman:- ¿Que acaso no es suficiente con que mataras a Jane?**

**\- MMMM dejame pensarlo... ¡NO! y esta discusion se acabo MUY APARTE DE QUE YO NO FUI LA UNICA QUE MATO A ALGUIEN **

**Batman:- Yo no he hecho nada**

**-QUIERES QUE TE RECUERDE QUE DEJASTE CAER AL GATO POR LA VENTANA Y NO TUVO UN FINAL FELIZ**

**Batman:- Se suponia que los gatos caian de patas**

**-Y se suponia que los murcielagos volaban pero aqui estas y no vuelas **

**Batman:- Touchè**

No paso mucho desde aquel abrazo y revelacion entre padre e hijo pero una parte de Jackson se sentia vacia, pasaron unas cuantas horas y ahora Jeff se encontraba acostado en su cama junto con Jackson, Jeff estaba completamente dormido era la primera vez para el que dormia bastante a gusto pero Jackson parecia solo estar mirando aquella ventana repentinamente se sorprendio porqe sintio como todo empezaba a estar borroso y poco a poco oscuro haciendo que ya no pudiera controlar su cuerpo. Mientras tanto Slenderman se encontraba junto con Eyeless Jack en su oficina

Eyeless Jack: - Dime una cosa Slender ese niño no es normal cierto?

Slenderman:- Es obvio que no tal vez ustedes no vean lo que yo pero lo que en realidad veo en ese niño es un aura oscura

Eyeless Jack:- Por eso Laughting lo queria no es asi, podia ver lo que habia en el niño

Slenderman:- Mientras el niño siga creciendo esa aura se hara mas poderosa

Eyeless Jack:- Exactamente que es lo que te dice esa aura a ti

Slenderman:- Por si no te has dado cuenta esa aura significa destruccion y ...- repentinamente Slenderman cayo de rodillas sintiendo como si alguien no lo dejara respirar

Eyeless Jack:- ¡Slender!- Eyeless se acerco rapido hasta estar junto a el demasiado preocupado y asustado

*En la habitacion de Jeff*

Los ojos de Jackson habian cambiado a un color rojo sangre mientras que de sus labios se formaba una sonrisa rapidamente cerro los ojos y al volver abrirlos se sentia mareado y ya no tenian ese color rojo sangre mientras que en la oficina de Slenderman, Slender volvio a recuperar la respiracion incorporandose mientras que Eyeless todavia seguia asustado, Slender no sabia el porque le habia sucedido algo asi rapidamente le dijo a Eyeless que regresara a su dormitorio y que descansara ya que el tambien haria lo mismo y asi fue se ve a todo en la creepy casa durmiendo profundamente excepto un pequeño niño que estaba austado y confudido.

A la mañana siguiente todos estaban en la sala excepto Jackson que seguia dormido lo que le parecio raro a Slenderman como un niño podia dormir tanto pero no dejaba de pensar en lo que habia pasado la anterior nochecomo era posible hacerle daño a alguien como a el.

*En la habitacion de Jeff*

Jackson seguia durmiendo pero aunque nadie lo notara algo se estaba formando en su cuerpo haciendo que se perdiera en el mundo de los sueños...

**Bueno esto fue todo sigo pidiendo disculpas pero prometo publicar pronto otro capitulo.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitulo 19 **

**hola a todos pense que me iba a tardar en escribir pero decidi hacerlo y haber que sale de este capitulo **

***LA PUERTA SE ROMPE ENTRANDO BATMAN Y JEFF***  
**-Y a ustedes que les ocurre?**

**Jeff:- Digamos que nos volvimos a meter en problemas*Batman tratando de escabullirse***

**-¿Que hicieron? en especial tu Batman* apuntando con mi dedo*Nadie saldra de aqui hasta que confiesen **

**Batman:- Laughting Jack nos quiere perseguir por hacerle una broma**

**-¿Que le hicieron exactamente?**

**Jeff:- De hecho la historia es muy divertida***

***Flashback***

***Vemos a Jeff y a Batman poniendole crema para helados en su mano mientras que otro con una pluma le toca la nariz y Laughting Jack se embarra toda la crema en el rostro***

***Fin del flashback***

**-Son un dementes!**

**Batman:- Es un payaso es normal que le pase eso**

**-*Facepalm* que sea un payaso no le quita que no se enoje *suspiro* Bueno mejor comencemos con esto que esto durara un rato y saludos para ****keila biersack ****al igual que un agradecimiento por seguir este fanfic**

En la mente de Jackson solo habia pedazo rotos de recuerdos y visiones pero estos aun eran muy borrosos como para recordar rapidamente al escuchar un grito llamandolo por su nombre se desperto mirando a los alrededores muy asustado como si hubiera algo en estos pero no habia nada repentinamente Jeff entro a la habitacion se sorprendio al ver como Jackson miraba a su alrededor como si tratara de buscar algo

Jeff:- Jackson estas bien?- Jackson se toco donde supuestamente se encontraba su corazon y solo asintio para responder la preunta que le habia hecho su padre

Jackson:- Sera mejor que regrese si la señora Miriam empieza a notar que no estoy se preocupara muy aparte de que seguire viniendo

Jeff:- Si esa es tu decision esta bien te llevare con ella y claro que puedes seguir viniendo cuando quieras tambien aqui tienes un hogar- Jackson lo ultimo que hizo fue sonreir pocos minutos despues Jackson habia regresado a aquella la buena noticia fue que la señora que lo cuidaba se encontraba de viaje y que regresaria por la noche pero dejando esto Jackson cumplio lo que prometio cada dia durante las vacaciones iba al bosque a visitar a su padre pero a la vez iba descubriendo los secretos que ese bosque escondia secretos que solo saben los que habitaban aquel lugar, no paso mucho para que las clases iniciaran y Jackson comenzo a ir a la escuela pero despues de esta seguia hiendo a visitar el bosque pero no con mucha frecuencia en la escuela habia hecho amigos los cuales a pesar de ser amigos no conocian el secreto que ocultaba poco a poco transcurrieron 4 años y Jackson ya habia entrado a secundaria.

Un dia de esos se habia puesto una feria por la noche a la cual Jackson iria con sus amigos pero desde que transcurrieron los años Jackson habia cambiado ya no era aquel niño el cual dibujaba paisajes y le encantaba jugar con Ben y Sally el habia cambiado y su aura aun mas. En ese momento Jackson se encontraba sentado en la ventana viendo el paisaje para luego recordar lo que paso en la mañana

*Flashback*

*Se ve a Jackson en creepy casa*

Ben:- ¡¿No estaras con nosotros por la noche?!

Jackson:- Si lo se pero tambien tengo una vida en el mundo humano y tampoco puedo descuidarla

Ben:- Sin duda has cambiado con el paso de los años no eres el mismo ni tu ni tu apariencia

Jackson:- ¿Quieres dejarme tranquilo?- Terminando de decir esto Ben parecia enojado al igual que Jackson

Jeff y Slender:-¿Que ocurre aqui?

Ben:- Nada- Dijo eso con un mirada enojada a Jackson y se retiro de ese lugar

Jeff:-Jackson que te esta ocurriendo frecuentemente cuando vienes siempre terminas enojado con Ben

Jackson:- No quiero hablar de eson- Dijo esto sin mirar a Jeff y bastante enojado

Jeff:- Supongo que deberias empezar a hablar porque si no es asi no saldras de aqui- diciendo esto Jackson se sorprendio y se enfuresio mas

**(Batman:- DAD MODE- ON)**

**(-cierto)**

Jackson:- No puedes obligarme a quedarme esta no es mi verdadera casa- diciendo esto Jackson salio de aquella casa y se fue directo a la feria

Slenderman:- Jeff tu hijo esta fuera de control no controla su modo de hablar y cree que puede hacer lo que quiera

Jeff:- Dejalo como dijo este no es su verdadero hogar- diciendo esto Jeff salio de aquella sala y se dirijio a otro lugar, mientras que Jackson estaba con su grupo de amigos en la feria y ya habia oscurecido bastante

Amigo:- Jackson entremos a la sala de los espejos vamos- terminando de decir esto se fue corriendo hasta ese lugar

Jackson:- Eperame- dijo corriendo detras de el rapidamente lo perdio de vista al entrar en aquel lugar lleno de espejos solo se veia a el pero repentinamente algo empezo a incomodarle

-Jackson*susurro*- al escuchar esto Jackson miro a su alrededor bastante asustado siguio caminando hasta perderse en aquel lugar rapidamente no pudo controlar sus piernas haciendo que este callera y se viera en el espejo su cara estaba palida, sus ojos rojos y bajo sus ojos unas hojeras bastantes negras, Jackson estaba bastante asustado no podia creer lo que veia rapidamente sintio como algo detras de el que se recargaba en su espalda un aliento bastante frio y dijo aquellas palabras "sigo aqui"...

**Bueno eso es todo por hoy espero que sea de su agrado les mando un saludo a todos los lectores de este fanfic y realmente quisiera que opinaran de si les agrada este fanfic y falta poco para que se acabe pero no se preocupen no sera mi unico fanfic y porfavor sigan esta historia.**


	20. Chapter 20

Capitulo 20

**Hola a todos se que he estado unos dias fuera pero no creo que importe solo fueron unos dias no creo que haya pasado algo malo *entrando a mi habitacion* *pasmada por la atmosfera**se ve a todos los creepypasta y a un batman dormidos mientras que uno de esto no trae ropa y otro colgado del candelabro durmiendo* **

**-¡¿QUE SUCEDE AQUI?!*levantandolos a todos con mi grito*- ME VOY POR UNOS DIAS Y HACEN UNA FIESTA Y NI SI QUIERA SE DAN EL LUJO DE PAGAR SU RENTA DE LA CREEPY CASA**

**Batman:- Creeme que hay un lado bueno de esto**

**-¿CUAL ES?**

**Batman:- Que tenemos tiempo de escapar gracias a las fangirls de Jeff que estan en el armario, Slender ahora!- *Diciendo esto slender abre la puerta del armario sacando a todas las fangirls mientras que los creepypastas escapan * *trepada al techo ***

**-Me las pagaran algun dia, habra proximo capitulo si logro escapar**

Jackson no podia levantarse su cuerpo no hacia caso a lo que su mente ordenaba aquel susurro, reconocia aquella voz mientras veia el aspecto de su cara unas lagrimas salian de su rostro y lo unico que hacia es dar un grito hasta el mas minimo pedazo de su mente sabia que ya no era el, el antiguo Jackson se habia roto no soporto tanto la tristeza, la desesperacion y la ira haciendo que rompiera todos los espejos como si eso fuera lo unico que tendria que hacer para que todo se acabara pero el sabia que eso era imposible, en lo que se habia convertido ahora destruiria todo

*En la creepy casa*

Slenderman:- Jeff tengo que mostrarte algo - dijo este mientras que dejaba a Jeff con una cara de confusion finalmente se lo llevo a su oficina mostrando toda su investigacion y un pequeño frasco de cristal con la sangre de Jackson

Jeff:- ¿Que es esto?

Slenderman:- Cuando Jackson llego aqui me quede sorprendido del poder que poseia asi que le saque una pequeña muestra de sangre tratando de estudiar ese poder pero resulta que la sangre que tengo ahora no es la misma que tome cada vez se hace mas negra y me preocupa que eso tenga que ver con los comportamientos de Jackson

Jeff:- Quieres decir que Jackson se esta descontrolando

Slenderman:- Mas que eso alguien lo esta haciendo y solo es cuestion de tiempo para que esa sangre se ponga completamente negra

Jeff:- ¿Que se supone que hagamos ?

Slenderman:- No nosotros

Jeff:- Pero tu habias dicho

Slenderman:- Jackson es el unico que puedo pararlo- diciendo esto ultimo Jeff salio de la creepy casa en busca de Jackson

**(-Que por cierto me deben renta)**

**(Batman:- Algun dia te la pagaremos)**

**(-Entonces paga)**

**(Batman:- Hey no me apresures te dije algun dia)**

Habian pasado unos treinta minutos y Jeff se encontraba en la feria donde supuestamente Jackson le habia dicho que estaria se puso su capucha para que nadie lo viera ya habian pasado minutos desde que caminaba y repentinamente se sorprendio al ver la imagen de Jane

Jeff:- (No puede ser)- rapidamente se fue acercando hasta que aquella mujer se volteo tal vez de por atras se parecia a Jane pero en su cara no era ella esto lo estaba volviendo loco tanto padre como hijo se estaban rompiendo por dentro, habia comenzado a llover y todos comenzaban a irse ni si quiera Jeff se habia percatado de que la feria habia quedado vacia

Slenderman:- Jeff se que la extrañas pero ahora debes olvidarla y ayudar a tu hij

Jeff:- Jackson- con solo decir esto rapidamente se fue corriendo buscando por todos los juegos hasta llegar a la casa de los espejos junto con Slenderman ambos sorprendidos de ver todos los espejos rotos y unos cuantos con pequeñas gotas de sangre recorrieron todo el lugar hasta llegar al centro Jeff sorprendido fue corriendo hasta quedar al lado de Jackson el cual estaba inconsciente y con un vidrio en su mano en la cual de esta salia sangre Jeff sin pensarlo lo cargo y se lo llevo de aquel lugar y decidieron irse a la creepy casa, Jackson se encontraba en la recamara de Jeff recostado todvia no despertaba y esto ponia de nervios a Jeff

*En la mente de Jackson*

Se ve a Jackson parado en aquel lugar completamente negro y cayendo en el pedazos de de vidrios en los cuales contenian recuerdos

Jackson:-¿Que es esto?

-Es a lo que llaman el mundo de los sueños

Jackson:- ¿Quien eres? dejame salir de aqui

-Salir? tu nunca saldras de este lugar el unico que sale soy yo pronto me conoceras Jackson al igual que tu familia asi que deberias ponerte comodo ya que pasaras el resto de tu vida aqui- Jackson lo unico que hizo fue caer de rodillas sorprendido mientras que aquella persona pasaba por un lado de el desapareciendo entre las sombras...

**Eso es todo se que es corto pero no se preocupen escribire en cuanto pueda y porfavor dejen reviews diciendo si les gusta esta historia**


	21. Chapter 21

Capitulo 21

**Hola a todos se que me tarde en subir pero este fue un capitulo bastante dificil y tuve que pensarle mucho en que podria poner y si seria buena idea muy aparte de que perdi tiempo por culpa de ellos *señalando a Jeff, Slender y Batman***

**Jeff, Slenderman y Batman:- Que hicimos?**

**-Jugaron al secuestro si no fuera por mi uno de ustedes habria muerto**

**Jeff:- Solo nos divertiamos no lo ibamos hacer de verdad**

**-Con que es eso entonces porque Batman estaba atado con los ojos vendados y tu sostenias un cuchillo**

**Jeff:- Para darle efecto al juego**

**-*Facepalm* Ya ni sabes que inventar**

Diciendo esto todo se cumplio, mientras que afuera de la mente de Jackson su cuerpo estaba inmovil pero su aura habia cambiado completamente la sangre de aquel frasco estaba completamente negra haciendo que el frasco se rompiera completamente Slenderman y Jeff quienes estaban en aquella habitacion se sorprendieron al ver lo que sucedio

Slenderman:- Jeff ya no tenemos tiempo tu hijo ya no esta aqui- Jeff al escuchar esto se quedo inmovil estaba tan asustado algo que nunca le habia pasado. Mientras que en la mente de Jackson el seguia de rodillas y con la mirada baja hasta que escucho aquella voz era una voz suave pero relacionada con el

-" Te rendiras solo porque el tiene la delantera"

Jackson:- Que es lo que puedo hacer?

-"Rompelo como un espejo el es una copia defectuosa de ti sabes cuales son tus debilidades el que tiene la delantera eres tu"- Jackson al escuchar esto rapidamente levanto la mirada y se levanto de aquel piso

Jackson:-¿Quien eres? ¿Como se que no me estas engañando?

-"Porque una madre jamas le haria eso a su hijo"-Jackson se dio la vuelta rapidamente y vio aquella figura de la mujer con un cabello bastante largo color negro y una piel palida, era el vivo retrato de su madre

Jackson:- Como es posible que estes aqui pense que estabas...

Jane:- Muerta, a veces unos se van pero yo decidi quedarme poco antes de que nacieras me percate de que tu padre tenia sueños raros contigo y empece a investigar por mi propia cuenta sabiendo todo esto pude saber lo que pasaria cuando mori decidi que en vez de irme me quedaria en tu mundo de sueños

Jackson:- Porque jamas trataste de hablarme por este lugar

Jane:-La unica razon por la que puedo hablar contigo en este momento es debido a que mi unica mision era guiarte y lo estoy haciendo

Jackson:- Ya veo, el ira tras todos los creepypasta y los matara cierto?

Jane:- Cierto, pero como dije la unica manera de romperlo es como rompes un espejo con su debilidad- Diciendo esto Jackson se percato de que su debilidad eran sus sentimientos de odio ya que esto hacia que se descontrolara y perdiera la razon rapidamente levanto la mirada y se percato de que Jane se habia ido como si nunca hubiera estado ahi, ahora era el turno de Jackson para actuar ya no se quedaria sin hacer nada

*En el mundo*

El cuerpo de Jackson se desperto pero este ya no era controlado por Jackson sus ojos eran de un color rojo y su piel completamente palida al igual que sus venas se tornaron color negras haciendo que estas se vieran por todo su cuerpo este rapidamente salio de aquella casa dirjiendose hasta lo profundo del bosque.

Jeff quien estaba preocupado por Jackson tratando de buscar una solucion al problema noto a alguien salir de aquella casa pero no pudo saber quien era mientras que este se dirigia lentamente a la puerta para averiguar quien haia salido comenzo a llover haciendo que las huellas que habia dejado al salir se esfumaran, Slenderman junto con Eyeless Jack habian entrado al cuarto en donde supuestamente se encontraba Jackson para saber si aun seguia dormido pero al entrar se encontraron con una sorpresa

Eyeless Jack:- ¡ No puede ser no esta !-diciendo esto Eyeless Jack, Slenderman se dirijio a la ventana que a pesar de estar algo rota tenia algo escrito con sangre: "estoy aqui"

Slenderman:- ¡Debio salir de la casa!- diciendo esto Jack fue hasta donde estaba Jeff demasiado agitado diciendole lo que pasaba Jeff sin pensarlo salio de aquella casa junto con slenderman y Eyeless Jack dirigiendose hasta donde se encontraba Jackson hasta llegar al punto mas oscuro del bosque quedandose sorprendidos al ver a Jackson junto con Laughting Jack

Laughting Jack:- Sorprendidos- diciendo esto con una sonrisa bastante grande...

**Bueno esto es todo por hoy perdon por haberme tardado pero tuve algunas fallas tecnicas porfavor dejen sus reviews y espero que esten preparados porque se acerca el final.**


	22. Chapter 22

Penultimo Capitulo

**Hola a todos como ya se habran enterado este es el penultimo capitulo que subire solo quiero que sepan que a mi me encanto esta historia tanto como a ustedes y otra cosa hoy no se encuentra batman ya que el pobre sigue traumado por que sabe que es el penultimo capitulo **

Despues de todo Jeff se percato de varias cosas se altero al ver el lugar donde se encontraban esto ya lo habia soñado

Jeff:- Laughting ¿Que planeas hacer con mi hijo?

Laughting Jack:- Sabes algo Jeff estoy cansado de que siempre se repita la misma historia nosotros esperando a que la noche venga para matar o asustar a la gente en este bosque

Slenderman:- Tu sabes que no podemos salir de aqui es una ley que tenemos muy aparte no podemos hay algo que nos retiene

Laughting Jack:- eso lo se de memoria pero años atras me percate de que el magnifico y mas temido creepypasta salio de aqui junto con un humano un pequeño niño en brazos

Slenderman:- Sabes que solo podemos salir de aqui si estamos acompañados de un humano

Laughting Jack:- Exacto pero el niño no era completamente humano por eso pudo entrar a este bosque sin ayuda de nadie y salir de el asi que lo segui pero a lo que voy es que quiero romper el mundo de los humanos- Diciendo esto la expresion de todos cambio a una sorprendida y a la vez asustada

Jeff:- No puedes hacerlo no sabemos lo que pasaria por alguna razon pudimos existir y este bosque estaba aqui en el cual solo nosotros podemos vivir aqui

Laughting Jack:- Te dire una cosa ¡ No me interesa ! sere el que reine este mundo tendre el poder de todo y solo necesite a tu hijo poner su poder en su contra una noche fui al orfanato y le di una maldicion la cual consistia en que su poder lo mataria a el y su cuerpo seria conrolado solo por mi no te agrada el don que le di

Jeff:- ¡Te matare!- diciendo esto Jeff apunto de correr hacia el fue detenido por Eyeless Jack y Slenderman

Eyeless Jack:- Jeff piensalo bien tiene a tu hijo controlado que es lo que permita que siga viviendo que tal si lo matas y tu hijo muere junto a el

Jeff:- Debe haber un modo de que deje de controlarlo

Slenderman:- Lo hay pero debes ser paciente Jackson sige vivo dentro de ese cuerpo tratando de salir- diciendo esto soltaron a Jeff quien cayo de rodillas diciendose a si mismo qu el era el culpable de todo esto si tan solo no te hubiera dejado solo

*En el mundo de los sueños*

Jackson corria hasta que finalmente se encontro con una puerta blanca que decia recuerdos en la cual entro rapidamente quedandose sorprendido de lo que veia

*Mientras tanto en el mundo real*

Del cuerpo de Jackson salieron un par de de tentaculo como los de Slenderman excepto que esto eran rojos y soltaban pequeñas gotas de sangre y con estos los agarro a todos del cuello apretando poco a poco intentando asfixiarlos

*En el mundo de los sueños*

Jackson comenzo a debilitarse mientras que en su mente veia lo que pasaba afuera esa fue la razon por la que Jackson comenzo a romper todos sus recuerdos como si fueran vidrios cayeron pequeños fragmento de ellos al suelo haciendose completamente negros hasta que aquella habitacion quedo completamente vacia haciendo que afuera del mundo de los sueños del cuerpo de Jackson se desvanecieran los tentaculos y su cabello volviera a la normalidad junto con sus ojos y la venas que se notaban negras desaparecieran mientras que Jeff, Slenderman y Eyeless Jack cayeran de rodillas recuperando el aire, Jackson cayo al suelo completamente debil, Laughting Jack percatandose de esto no controlo su ira y agarro a Jackson del cuello levantandolo asfixiandolo Jackson sin poder controlarse con el poder que tenia se transpoto junto con Laughting Jack a la antigua casa en donde Jeff y Jane vivian, Laughting solto a Jackson dejandolo caer tratando de respirar comenzo a golpearlo mientras que Jeff corria hasta aquel lugar para cuando entro a la cas vio a su hijo inconsciente y sin pensarlo corrio hasta Laughting golpeandole pero de lo que estos dos creepypastas no se habian percatado es que aquella casa era muy fragil el piso haciendo que los golpes que se daban el piso comenzara a romperse y creara un hoyo Laughting Jack con el poder que le quedaba de Jackson hizo que ese hoy fuera un abismo del que jamas hubiera salida al hacer esto empezo a empujar a Jeff hasta este hoyo para que cayera pero Jackson se dio cuenta y con tal rapidez fue hasta donde estaba laughting Jack y lo empujo a otro lado haciendo que su padre se alejara de aquel hoyo

Jeff miro a Jackson con una sonrisa y este le devolvio otra pero al desconcentrarse Laughting empujo a Jackson hasta aquel hoyo Jakcson logro agarrarse de una parte y Jeff corrio hasta el agarrandolo de su mano Laughting Jack agarrando la daga del piso se fue acercando a Jeff lentamente

Jackson:- Tendras que soltarme

Jeff:- No te pienso soltar

Jackson:- Si no lo haces moriras- volteando a ver como Laughting Jack ponia una sonrisa acercandose lentamente

**Esto es todo y como dije el siguiente capitulo sera el final .**


	23. Final Chapter part 1

**Capitulo final**

**Para empezar quiero agradeceres por sus reviews creanme que disfrute tanto escribir este fanfic al principio no tenia pensado hacerlo y esta historia se quedo en mi vieja computadora pero despues hubo alguien que me dio una gran idea de juntar a estos dos personajes y ponerlos en esta historia y no me arrepiento de esto pero este no es el unico fanfic que hare habra otro el cual tendran que esperar pero lo tendre listo en menos de lo que canta un gallo **

**Batman:- te odiaran por este final**

**-Vale la pena ya que este final sera agridulce*mirada de satisfaccion***

**Batman:- Y se supone que el loco soy yo**

**-Bueno comencemos para terminar esto**

***se recomienda escuchar este capitulo con la cancion de heart by heart- demi lovato con audifonos ***

Jackson:- Papa, perdoname- decia aquel niño a Jeff, mientras se soltaba de las manos de el y caia rapidamente hasta aquel abismo, Jeff estaba aterrado por lo que habia pasado y con ira corrio hasta Laughting mientras que lo golpeaba aquella daga que habia caido al piso la tomo y se la enterro

Laughting Jack:- Hagas lo que hagas ya no me iporta pero estoy feliz porque ya no tienes a tu hijo y sabes que jamas volvera- diciendo esto sus ojos se cerraron y cayedo al piso mientras que salia sangre de el

Jeff:- ¡Jackson!-decia mientras salian lagrimas de su rostro y cai de rodillas al piso pero precisamente en ese momento la imagen se puso borrosa y sus ojos se abrieron rapidamente, sentia los latidos de su corazon con fuerza incorporandose de aquella cama

Eyeless Jack:- Jeff ¿quien es Jackson?

Jeff:- ¿Donde esta mi hijo?-Eyeless Jack estaba aterrado por aquella pregunta y demasiado confundido

Eyeless Jack:- Jeff de que hablas has estado dormido por casi una semana tras aquel combate que tuvimos?- Jeff se sorprendio y se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba rapidamente se levanto de aquella cama tomo su sudadera y fue corriendo hasta afuera su primera parada fue hasta donde estaba aquella casa la cual estaba llena de polvo y estaba algo dañada lentamente entro y se percato de que no habia nada dentro de aquel lugar, no pudo evitar dejar que las lagrimas salieran de sus ojos poco a poco se percato de que todo lo que habia vivido junto a los dos personas que mas queria en ese mundo jamas habia pasado poco a poco iba caminando alejandose de aquel lugar

*CON JANE*

Jane rapidamente habia abierto sus ojos y de ellos salian lagrimas que no podia hacerlas parar

Jane:- Jeff- dijo mientras lloraba y se recargaba en el respaldo de su cama recordando las sonrisas, la tristeza y el amor que ella creia haber vivido- Jackson- dijo esto en un susurro recordando a su hijo rapidamente recordo el primer lugar donde se encontro con jeff ,poniendose unas botas y su sudadera corrio saliendo de la casa

*CON JEFF*

Jeff rapidamente mientras caminaba recordaba todo hasta que recordo lo mismo que Jane aquel primer lugar en donde se habian visto y empezaban a conversar sin si quiera pensarlo se fue corriendo hasta llegar al cementerio.

Jane estaba sentada en aquel pasto mientras que Jeff la veia por aquella puerta, Jeff se repetia en su cabeza lo que pasaria si se conocian todo se repetiria como en su sueño pero si no la hubiera conocido estaria viva

Jeff:- Lo lamento pero no quiero causarte mas daño- dijo esto en un susurro rapidamente saco un pequeño pedazo de papel en el cual escribio

-_Siempre te ame y asi seguira tienes mi corazon, eres la estrella que faltaba en mi noche y con solo verte feliz me bastara para ser feliz por eso es hora de que me despida de ti para no volver a repetir el error que cometi en aquel sueño ya que un mundo sin ti no vale pena seguir existiendo en el _

_Te amo... _

Jeff soltando la nota empezo a caminar alejandose del cementerio mientras que Jane a punto de irse se percato de aquella nota estaba en el suelo cuidadosamente la levanto tomandola entre sus manos leyendola mientras dejaba caer lagrimas

Jane:- Siempre te amare y aunque no volvamos a vernos siempre seras aquella llave rara que abre mi corazon, desde la primera vez que nos vimos hasta la ultima vez aunque haya sido un sueño para mi en realidad existio- diciendo esto en un susurro dejando que la nota volara con la brisa y se la llevara poco a poco los dos se fueron alejando de aquel lugar por caminos separados y por ultimo tenemos una nota la cual cai en un lago cerca de aquella casa que alguna vez fue de estos dos amantes...

**Fin...**


End file.
